A Todo Custo Ser Beijada!
by Sula-sama
Summary: Shaoran tinha tudo que muitos almejavam fama, sucesso e uma beleza inigualável. Sakura, uma enfermeira casca dura com um passado doloroso e uma jura. Um beijo despertará emoções nunca antes sentidas? 6º Capítulo Postado! 18/02/12
1. Corta!

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sou novissima aqui como escritora então peço que peguem leve comigo xDDDD

Disclamer:

A narrativa diversifica entre os personagens e o narrador.  
>A apresentação dos personagens estão entre '()'.<br>E a fala inicia-se sempre com '-'.  
>A história é totalmente de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos, a maioria dos personagens pertence ao grupo CLAMP! Outros que não são do anime foram criados por mim.<br>Acho que é só! xD  
>Bom qualquer coisa é só deixar um comentário que responderei com prazer!<p>

Sinopse:

Shaoran tinha tudo que muitos almejavam fama, sucesso e uma beleza inigualável. Sakura, uma enfermeira casca dura com um passado doloroso e uma jura. O caminho de ambos se cruza e uma intriga é formada por suas personalidades distintas! Será coincidência ou obra do destino esse encontro? Mas só tem algo que não quer calar...  
>- Ah não! E o pior não era isso! Era que em hipótese alguma ele não tirava o beijo de sua cabeça! Forçando seus olhos a olhar sua boca a cada palavra pronunciada!<p>

_**A todo custo ser beijada!**_

_**1º Capítulo: Corta!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

- Já vamos voltar ao ar? – pergunta o apresentador de um dos programas de mais audiência dos últimos meses. – Alguém pode passar maquiagem no meu queixo? Obrigado!

- Estaremos no ar em 5, 4, 3, 2...

-E voltamos do comercial com mais um bloco de Acerte e Ganhe com seu Famoso Preferido!

(aplausos e vibrações da platéia)

- Hoje temos uma convidada muito especial concorrendo. Ela já ganhou alguns pontos que poderão ser trocados por vários itens. Mas agora chegou o final do jogo! Onde o famoso mais votado, que é o preferido de vocês aí de casa irá participar. E com ele! Ele que esta dominando as telonas! Ele que esta levando as mulheres à loucura! Eu ouvi dizer que em filmes de ação ele não usa dublês!

(gritos femininos)

- Eu quero que vocês o aplaudam, Shaoran Lee!

(Shaoran Lee – 26 anos. Típica estrela de cinema, lindo, forte, corpo definido, sorriso perfeito, olhos e cabelos castanhos e 1,80 de altura. Melhor característica – trabalhador e persistente. Pior característica – convencido.)

O ator ao entrar leva a platéia à loucura, ele era a febre do momento que deixava mulheres arfando apenas com um sorriso. Ele já participará desse jogo uma vez, onde geralmente eram mulheres que concorriam. Coitadas! Ficavam deslumbradas com as coisas que eram apostadas (que na maioria das vezes o envolvia) e perdiam tudo que tinha ganhado durante o programa. Era assim que funcionava. Fazer o que? Se ele era estupidamente irresistível.

- Bom, nossa participante de hoje é uma jovem enfermeira que veio de um bairro econômico de Tókio, quero que aplaudam mais uma vez, a jovem que acumulou mais pontos em toda história do programa Sakura Kinomoto!

(aplausos da platéia)

(Sakura Kinomoto – 24 anos. Enfermeira graduada, não é muito simpática com quem não conhece, muito bonita, tem 1,60 de altura, belas curvas, cabelos castanhos claros e magníficos olhos verdes. Melhor característica – caridosa e persistente. Pior característica – antipática e mau humorada (salvo às vezes) com algumas coisas que não envolvem enfermagem)

Ela entra no palco da um leve aceno para o público e vai para onde a produção a orientou. Sakura não podia perder tinha mais coisas envolvidas no jogo do quer ganhar ou acumular pontos. Ela simplesmente teria que ganhar! Definitivamente! Olhou de relance para o "seu" famoso e caracterizou-o como um inimigo que de jeito nenhum deverá ultrapassá-la. Ela não era igual às outras não era movida a beleza e sim a bons atos.

- Já que todos estão aqui, vamos dar inicio ao o jogo! É simples Sakura terá que escolher! Colocaremos várias coisas no jogo e ela decidirá o que quer. Claro que omitido, fizemos um esquema no jogo. Se ela fizer essa seqüência que nossa produção elaborou além do que ela obter aqui levará o grande prêmio no final. E a primeira será – aponta para o telão na parede dos fundos – um jantar romântico com direito a champanhe, rosas vermelhas, vestidos, sapatos e produção completa com nosso querido Shaoran!

(gritos enlouquecidos na platéia)

O ator dá um sorriso amplo, levando mais ainda as mulheres ao estado de loucura. Como ele adorava fazer isso.

- Ok, ok acalmem-se meninas! Concorrendo com um pacote de mil fraudas – da marca bumboo: bumbum sequinho é o nosso negócio!

(vaias na platéia)

Os olhos de Sakura se iluminaram. Fraldas? Só pode ser brincadeira!

- Então Sakura o que escolhe?

Shaoran já se dizia 'esse "anjo branco" esta no papo'. Todas as outras vezes eram assim as mulheres não pensavam duas vezes e escolhiam-no. E no final perdiam o grande prêmio. Mas fazer o...

- As fraudas!

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

O que? Só poder ser brincadeira! Ela escolheu as fraldas? O que uma mulher de 24 anos vai fazer com mil fraudas?

- Tem certeza Sakura? – pergunta o apresentador sem acreditar naquilo.

- Absoluta! – eles ainda têm dúvida?

- Ok! Então a nossa jovem enfermeira vai levar pra casa um pacote de mil fraldas Bumboo – bumbum sequinho é nosso negócio.

Sakura estava radiante! Shaoran nunca vira uma jovem tão nova ficar tão radiante por causa de tantas fraldas. O jogo seguia sem ninguém acreditar, tudo que era posto como concorrência com Shaoran, Sakura dava preferência. Sabonetes, toalhas, enfeites de cabelo, tudo absolutamente tudo.

Shaoran já estava com uma veia saltando, nunca fora tão excluído! A mulher mal olhava em sua cara. Mas ainda tinha o final! Duvido que ela não o escolha.

- Esse sim está sendo um jogo interessante pessoal! E chegamos ao fim!

(vibrações e aplausos na platéia)

- Sakura essa será a última vez que escolherá! Depois iremos ver sua linha de escolhas, se tiver compatível com a nossa, você levará pra casa o prêmio de 50 mil ienes fora tudo que você escolheu durante o programa.

- Ok, pode mandar estou preparada!

- Menina determinada! Vamos lá sua última escolha pode entrar! – entra Shaoran com uma plaquinha em torno do seu pescoço com o número 1 e outro rapaz baixinho, de óculos, desengonçado, com dentes tortos e com outra plaquinha com o número 2 – Você terá que escolher entre esses dois qual você beijará.

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Shaoran sorriu desdenhoso. Agora sim, ela teria que o escolher. Sem escapatória! Pelo menos nisso ele vai sair ganhando. Não tem como...

- Eu escolho o número dois! – a última palavra ela pronunciou bem devagar e olhando fixamente nos olhos de Shaoran. Ele pensa que a conhece, pois teve uma surpresa, ela simplesmente odeia esse tipinho de homem, tem tanta gente que precisa de atenção enquanto ele se esbanjar sem olhar a sua volta.

- Ok! – o apresentador estava procurando palavras, até a platéia ficou sem reação – Pode ir lá e beijá-lo!

Sakura caminhou lentamente até o rapaz número dois, ele levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso tímido que ela retribuiu e perguntou 'se importa?' Ele afirmou que não, então se aproximou e o beijou!

- De língua pessoal! – o apresentado gritou e a platéia foi à loucura. Shaoran estava bem ao lado deles de boca aberta com cara de 'como é que é?'

- E tenho orgulho e estou muito surpreso em anunciar que Sakura é a nossa campeã, a primeira pessoal!

O mundo era pequeno para caber a felicidade de Sakura! Além de ganhar várias coisas ainda ganhou o prêmio maior. Ela ainda deu outro selinho no pobre menino o 'número dois', enquanto caia milhares de confetes do teto, notou que o 'talentoso' Shaoran a encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Mas quem liga?

Shaoran ligava! Nunca em toda vida fora humilhado daquele jeito, mas o pior de tudo é que o que não saia de sua cabeça era o beijo que ela deu no carinha CDF. Pareceu tão gostoso, que ele se viu tendo inveja do pivete, claro que é bizarra a idéia, pois todos queriam ser iguais a ele.

Ele não conseguia desviar sua atenção da moça. Ele notou o quão ela ficava linda sorrindo daquela forma tão abertamente. Mas parou no meio do raciocínio, era ela a que o humilhara em rede nacional. Sim agora caiu a ficha, o que os tablóides dirão amanhã? 'Shaoran Lee o ator mais cobiçado do ramo do cinema trocado por um pacote de fraldas!' Ah meu Pai vai ser minha ruína...

- Meu empresário vai me matar...

Câmeras desligadas, arquibancadas vazias, o pessoal da contra-regra organizando todo o cenário, o show havia terminado, mas o mundo real continuava. Sakura fora ao camarim que lhe foi dado recolher seus pertences e em seguida acertaria tudo com o pessoal do programa para receber seus prêmios.

Sua vida não era fácil como a vida de um ator. Ela era uma enfermeira sua profissão dizia tudo, vidas estavam em suas responsabilidades, trabalhava em tempo integral e estava se organizando para se tornar futuramente uma médica. Nada que um esforço redobrado não desse jeito em tudo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algumas batidas na porta, com um 'entra' a porta foi aberta revelando o culpado. Ela estava até estranhando essa sua repentina sorte, mas o mundo dá voltas. Não que o culpado, no caso o ator mais famoso blá blá blá, não fosse bonito, ao contrário ela reconhecia que ele era uma beldade, mas pra que tanta beleza se lhe falta dignidade.

Ela reconhecia quando a fama subia a cabeça, quantas vezes ela já não vira pessoas desse tipo, simples técnicos que concluía sua faculdade de enfermagem subiam de cargo e pisavam no chão fazendo careta. Ah sim, fama! Ela sentia o faro de longe.

- Olá! – diz o ator tentando iniciar um diálogo.

Sakura olha de lado retribuindo o cumprimento, mas sem interromper o que viera fazer ali. Ela não precisa ser muito educada com alguém que a partir do momento que sair daquela emissora nunca mais verá. Afinal ele pertencia aos holofotes e ela aos doentes.

Shaoran mais uma vez se choca com a atitude da moça, em toda a sua carreira de ator, corrigindo até no colegial nunca fora tão esnobado. Daqui a pouco sua veia pegaria um taxi de tanto que ela estava saltando em sua testa. Mas não ficaria assim.

- Você é sempre assim? – prendeu a atenção dela – Mal-educada com as pessoas?

- Como é a história? – agora sim ela não deixaria barato – Se veio aqui só pra me chamar de mal-educada pode ir embora que eu não estou a fim de escutar disciplina de alguém que não conhece a palavra humildade.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos e ficou em estado de choque, quem ela pensa que era para falar com ele daquela forma?

- Sabe para uma "enfermeira graduada" – fez aspas com as mãos – você tem a língua muito cumprida, principalmente pro seu tamanho! – Sim, doce vingança era essa expressão que ele queria a de frustração.

Sakura estava literalmente soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Passou o estado de raiva e agora a escala estava em ódio! Ele fez pouco da sua profissão e ainda do seu tamanho.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou trincando os dentes.

- Simples o motivo de você ter me esnobado tanto! – mas por que ele foi direto ao assunto? Ele não era assim. Ah não! E o pior não era isso! Era que em hipótese alguma ele não tirava o beijo de sua cabeça! Forçando seus olhos a olhar sua boca a cada palavra pronunciada.

Ela se surpreendeu com o que acabara de ouvir, ele estava preocupado como ela o tratou? Desconfortável ela mudou a posição de um pé para o outro, pensando na melhor forma em responder aquilo. Só pode ser brincadeira, já não basta tudo que tem vivenciado agora isso! Um atorzinho choramingando por não ter tido a atenção que normalmente recebe.

- Essa é muito boa! – forçou uma risada – Você esta preocupado pela forma que lhe tratei? Faça-me um favor! Eu não conheço você para agir como sua amiguinha.

Que cara de pau! Ainda por cima não tira os olhos da minha boca.

- Essa não é a questão! – pronto! Agora ele esta se sentindo encurralado – Pra que você precisa de tanta fralda? – técnica de desespero: se não sabe responder, mude de assunto!

- Isso não lhe diz respeito 'mamãe'! Agora se me der licença eu tenho que resolver umas coisas e preciso ir!

Ela pegou sua bolsa e se apressou. Quando foi tentar atravessar a porta ele entrou na sua frente.

- Eu acho que agente ainda não terminou... – droga! Além de ter essas duas pedras no lugar dos olhos, ela ainda tinha que ser tão cheirosa?

A aproximação abalou os dois, não que eles um dia poderiam admitir, mas alguma faísca surgiu ali. Ela nunca se aproximou de um homem tão bonito quanto ele e mesmo sendo casca dura não deixava de ser mulher. Ele nunca havia sido esnobado por nenhuma mulher antes e aquela parecia ser um diamante bruto que só estava esperando por ele para ser lapidado.

Apesar expressões rudes, a conexão ocular não se desmanchava até que...

- Shaoran o carro já esta esperando... Ah me desculpe eu não vi que estava acompanhado! – desculpo-se envergonhado o empresário do ator, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

(Eriol Hiiragizawa – 26 anos. Empresário - geralmente de famosos, inglês, 1,69 de altura, cabelos pretos azulados, porte atlético, bonito. Melhor característica – gentil e extremamente profissional. Pior característica – na maioria das vezes impaciente.)

- Não se preocupe senhor... – Sakura respondeu.

- Eriol! – ofereceu a mão em cumprimento – Eriol Hiiragizawa. E você deve ser a ganhadora do programa!

- Isso mesmo! – apertou a mão e sorriu em resposta – Não se preocupe eu já estava de saída. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer!

- Obrigado, digo o mesmo! – e assim ela deu mais uma olhada em Shaoran deu as costas e foi embora, fazendo o ator soltar o ar que nem percebeu que havia prendido por tanto tempo. – Foi essa que trocou o ator mais cobiçado do ramo do cinema por um pacote de fraudas?

Eu disse! Não disse? Só pode ser zuação.

- Hum...

- Shaoran você sabe que eu não gosto quando murmura! Ou fala ou não fala!

- Sim é ela! Satisfeito?

- E o que o senhor estava fazendo aqui a sós com ela, pode me dar uma explicação plausível? – Eriol às vezes lembra a minha mãe, sempre questionando o que eu faço.

- Só conversando! O que há demais?

- Sei, conversa pra boi dormir! Shaoran eu te conheço é raro você conversar com uma fã, imagine com uma que nem é tanto assim, cuidado pra não ser trocado por uma caixa de mamadeiras agora... – ih! Essa doeu!

O ator pensou um pouco sobre o que o empresário acabou de dizer. Pra que ficar remoendo tanto sobre uma pessoa que nem gosta do seu trabalho? Ou da sua personalidade, porque pelo modo como ela o tratou não tem como ela ter algum tipo de interesse ou até afeto.

- Tem razão vamos deixar isso pra lá!


	2. Elementar meu caro Watson!

__Bom, esta ai mais um capitulo!

Espero realmente que gostem! ^^

Disclamer:

A narrativa diversifica entre os personagens e o narrador.  
>A apresentação dos personagens estão entre '()'.<br>E a fala inicia-se sempre com '-'.  
>A história é totalmente de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos, a maioria dos personagens pertence ao grupo CLAMP! Outros que não são do anime foram criados por mim.<br>Acho que é só! xD  
>Bom qualquer coisa é só deixar um comentário que responderei com prazer!<p>

Sinopse:

Shaoran tinha tudo que muitos almejavam fama, sucesso e uma beleza inigualável. Sakura, uma enfermeira casca dura com um passado doloroso e uma jura. O caminho de ambos se cruza e uma intriga é formada por suas personalidades distintas! Será coincidência ou obra do destino esse encontro? Mas só tem algo que não quer calar...  
>- Ah não! E o pior não era isso! Era que em hipótese alguma ele não tirava o beijo de sua cabeça! Forçando seus olhos a olhar sua boca a cada palavra pronunciada!<p>

**A**_** todo custo ser beijada!**_

_**2º Capítulo: Elementar meu caro Watson!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

No dia seguinte...

- Eu estou querendo contratar seus serviços senhora... Midoriko Yamamoto!

(Midoriko Yamamoto: 27 anos. Detetive particular. Ruiva, bonita, 1,65 de altura, curvas acentuadas. Melhor característica: executa perfeitamente seu trabalho. Pior característica: vulgarismo.)

- Ah nada de formalismo em meu escritório Shaoran! Pode me chamar de Midoriko ou se preferir me chame do que quiser! – recebeu uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta.

Sim é verdade que ele estava contratando uma detetive particular para localizar a 'onça branca'. Não que ele estivesse ficando obcecado, não! Longe disso! Mas ele ficara muito curioso sobre o porquê daquela jovem querer tantas fraldas e também não é pelo fato de justo ele ter sido trocado por essas benditas fraldas!

Tudo isso é muito misterioso. Em que lugar ela trabalha? Onde ela mora? Sim... Aquela mulher havia despertado nele uma curiosidade nunca antes sentida. Ele iria até o fundo agora e Deus permita que o seu empresário nunca descubra.

- Certo Midoriko! – falou um pouco devagar demais o nome da mulher a sua frente – Gostaria de saber como é seu método de trabalho.

O lugar era simples, discreto é a palavra melhor empregada! Um cômodo pequeno, com duas cadeiras de madeira confortáveis para os clientes, uma mesa com um computador e vários papéis em cima. A mulher sentava em uma cadeira de encosto reclinável e logo atrás se via uma grande janela com persianas fechadas. Quadros e plantas enfeitavam a sala dando um ar mais casual.

Se fosse nos anos 40 diria que estava no escritório do famoso Sherlock Holmes faltando só o cachimbo, o sobretudo e o chapéu xadrez.

- Bom, eu trabalho o mais discreto possível se é que me entende... – deu-lhe uma piscadela e impulsionou o corpo mais pra frente para que Shaoran pudesse ver além do seu decote avantajado – Disfarces, câmeras, filmadoras com áudio ou sem o cliente é quem tem a preferência! – vários gestos com a mão e outra piscadela – E em relação ao dinheiro metade antes e metade depois do serviço.

- Certo! E enquanto ao sigilo?

- Ah! – mudou a posição das pernas – Não se preocupe... Sou cega, surda e muda se quiser! – deu uma risadinha irritante.

- Perfeito! – deu um dos seus sorrisos amplos fazendo a mulher suspirar – O nome da pessoa é Sakura Kinomoto! – pegou uma caneta e um bloco que ela ofereceu para escrever o nome – O mais importante é onde trabalha e onde mora!

Não tinha interesse nas outras coisas, depois que soubesse onde ela permanece o resto era por conta dele.

Angústia, pressa e ansiedade sentimentos às vezes incontroláveis. Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde que Shaoran combinara com a detetive e não recebera nenhuma notícia de êxito ou fracasso. Ele já sentira todos esses sentimentos e mais um pouco o tornando um pouco distraído, o que nunca deveria acontecer.

- Pode virar um pouco mais o rosto pra esquerda? – pergunta o fotografo em um estúdio da revista 'Famosos!' do Japão.

- Hum? – Já era meio-dia e ele estava nesse ensaio desde as nove da manhã.

- O rosto pra esquerda Shaoran! – diz impaciente Eriol afinal desde que se encontraram o ator parecia fora de si, muito distraído – Francamente! Hoje você esta impossível!

- O que? Não estou não você esta imaginando coisas! – tentou disfarçar.

- Acho melhor desabotoar a camisa, dará um tom mais sensual... – diz o fotografo tentando aliviar.

- Ah claro! – e começou a desabotoar a camisa social, todas as mulheres do recinto pararam tudo que estavam fazendo, só pra assistir de primeira mão.

- Shaoran o que esta acontecendo? Você esta se sentindo mal é isso? – recebeu um olhar sério em resposta – Não me diga que é por causa de alguma mulher?

O ator ficou tão surpreso que sem querer arrancou um botão da camisa que foi parar longe, causando um tumulto entre as mulheres. Droga! Essa reação foi totalmente involuntária agora sim, ele saberá que tem algo de errado. E faltará pouco para descobrir quem é que esta envolvida.

O fotografo meio envergonhado por estar presenciando uma conversa alheia, resolveu deixar-los sozinhos e foi ao auxilio das mulheres, porque dá forma que estava indo as coisas logo teriam que ligar para o 911. Shaoran suspirou e esperou que seu empresário começa-se o discurso. "Você precisa ser mais responsável, dá mais valor a sua carreira, uma mulher pode colocar tudo a baixo o que você demorou tanto para construir e blá blá blá." Eriol adora exagerar.

O empresário suspirou também e negou com a cabeça.

- Foco Shaoran! Essa revista vai ajudar a mascarar a vergonha que foi aquele programa! – deu um sorrisinho sarcástico com a expressão de dor que o ator fez e saiu para acertar algumas coisas com os produtores.

- Nossa! Eu com certeza prefiro o discurso dele! – ele sentiu algo vibrando no seu bolso. Deu um salto ao ver o número no visor do aparelho.

Sim! A espera acaba agora! Atendeu logo enquanto o fotografo estava ocupado.

- Alô? Sim é ele. Entendo... Hoje à noite? À que horas? Certo, está ótimo para mim! Até lá então.

Agora sim! Sua curiosidade começará a ser saciada. Midoriko combinara de se encontrar com ele em seu escritório às 19h.

- Ok! Está pronto para recomeçar? – o fotografo se aproximou com só metade da manga esquerda da sua camisa e com um hematoma um pouco abaixo da bochecha.

- O que... Ah deixa pra lá!

Shaoran chegou ao escritório da detetive vestindo um traje casual exatamente às 18h59.

- Além de ser extremamente maravilhoso, sou excepcionalmente pontual! – sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Claro que isso não tinha nada haver com o fato de ele estar na rua dentro do seu carro aguardando desde as 18h. Sim, estava muito ansioso em saber sobre notícias, que não via à hora de chegar 19h por isso resolveu chegar um pouquinho mais cedo, totalmente normal.

Um simples toque na porta e em seguida ela já estava sendo aberta pela detetive. Vestida com um vestido vermelho justo e curto diria que estava em um encontro e não a trabalho. Ele entrou no lugar e foi logo sentando na mesma cadeira que sentara na outra vez. Ela caminhou bem devagar para a outra cadeira, com um olhar faminto sobre o ator e então quebrou o silêncio.

- Desculpe a demora... Mas que foi um pouco difícil de localizar a... – fez uma careta – Enfermeira!

- Certo! Vamos logo ao assunto! – ele odeia embolação, principalmente quando sua curiosidade esta em jogo. A detetive deu uma olhada bem sugestiva e prosseguiu colocando em cima na mesa um envelope amarelo que tirara da gaveta.

- Bom ela mora em uma pensão, onde o senhorio do lugar é um italiano. Boa gente pelo que pude notar, o endereço esta anotado em um papel dentro do envelope, onde nele poderá ver as fotos.

Ele até então não tinha aberto o envelope, só estava escutando o que ela estava falando. As fotos eram bem claras, tinha várias onde Sakura estava saindo da pensão, entrando em um mercado próximo de lá, falando no celular enquanto subia em um ônibus.

- O lugar onde trabalha é surpreendente, eu me choquei muito com o que vi. – Shaoran olhou pra ela sem entender porque ela falara aquilo, então foi quando viu a última foto e entendeu perfeitamente. – Sabe Shaoran, para um ator famoso você não era o que eu esperava...

- Posso saber o porquê da pergunta? – ela se levantou e caminhou para bem próximo dele.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo, por que o ator mais lindo, gostoso e sexy do momento esta interessado onde trabalha uma simples enfermeira? – ela abaixou mais e tocou seu braço enquanto falava em um tom sensual – Sabe, tem pessoas mais interessantes por ai e que ainda é sua fã! – deu uma leve mordida nos próprios lábios.

Até um tempo atrás Shaoran não pensaria duas vezes. Mas algo estava realmente diferente, enquanto aquela mulher se insinuava para ele, sua memória não saia do momento em que Sakura preferiu o rapaz concorrente dele no programa. Era como se ela fosse um pessoa diferente daquelas que o rodeiam, ela viu a sua personalidade e não gostou e deixou bem claro quanto a isso.

Ele olhou a mulher a frente voltando ao discurso do quão ele era impressionante e notou o grande contraste dela e de Sakura, não em relação à beleza, porque apesar da detetive ser um mulherão, Sakura tinha uma beleza exótica e atraente. As pessoas eram interessadas nele pelo seu status e aparência, e aquela mulher agiu totalmente diferente de como todos agem e de como a própria detetive estava agindo.

Depois de pagar devidamente a mulher Shaoran teve que dar o fora sem manchar sua imagem. Deu um dos seus sorrisos cativantes, se preocupou um pouco porque agora sim a mulher não sairia do seu pé, mas com algumas promessas que nunca cumpriria e a desculpa de "tenho que ir pra casa pode ser inacreditável, mas hoje tenho que dormir cedo, não quero que meu empresário me mate por estar com o rosto inchado amanhã para a filmagem de um comercial!" conseguiu convencer ela.

Em seu carro esporte indo para casa Shaoran analisou todo o seu apurado. Sakura morava em uma pensão, fazia compras em um mercado próximo do lugar, não tinha carro, pegava condução para ir ao trabalho. E quem imaginaria que seu trabalho era tão delicado, claro que não é nenhuma surpresa, afinal faz parte de sua profissão, mas é muito impressionante.

Seu plano era o seguinte abrir o coração daquela mulher e deixá-la aos seus pés e consegui a todo custo o beijo que não lhe saia da cabeça!

Mas não contava nos seus planos que sua vítima trabalhasse onde a última foto mostrava. Uma casa só com uma entrada, sem janelas na frente e em cima tinha uma placa com as siglas CEOI – Cento de Oncologia Infantil. O trabalho da onça branca era mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Na foto ela estava de jaleco com uma criança de aproximadamente dois anos vítima da doença.

- Vai ser difícil...

E então? O que acharam? Façam uma autora feliz e deixe reviews! xDDD

Mandy: WOWWW Minha primeira comentadora! *olhinhos brilhando* Que bom que esta curtindo a fic ^^ Sim, é verdade são como água e óleo esses dois! xDD Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que irão aprontar algumas esses dois xDDDDD, espero que continue acompanhando! Obrigado pelo seu tempo e respeito ^.~ espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! bjussss bye bye

Bom gente fico por aqui e espero ver você no próximo!

bjuss

bye bye


	3. Uma Xic de Passado e 1a Col de Presente!

A narrativa diversifica entre os personagens e o narrador.  
>A apresentação dos personagens estão entre '( )'.<br>E a fala inicia-se sempre com ' - '.  
>A história é totalmente de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos, a maioria dos personagens pertence ao grupo CLAMP! Outros que não são do anime foram criados por mim.<br>Espero que gostem desse terceiro capítulo ^^  
>Enjoy!<em><strong><br>**_

_**A todo custo ser beijada!**_

_**3º Capítulo: Uma xícara de Passado **_

_**E uma colher de Presente!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

Passado algumas semanas depois do programa Sakura não achou nenhum problema em retornar a sua rotina, apesar de que onde passava as pessoas apontavam para ela. Foi um pouco difícil, mas conseguiu um lugar para armazenar todos os prêmios que ganhou para as crianças, o que nos leva ao grande prêmio, ah sim! A melhor parte! O premio iria ajudar muito a situação do centro onde trabalha assim ela esperava.

O lugar era uma residência que foi doada pela prefeitura para a criação do centro há três anos com iniciativa de um Oncologista que trabalhava em um hospital geral de Tókio. Muitas crianças eram internadas lá e não tinha condições de permanecia, então surgiu essa idéia. O centro agora é administrado por uma amiga de Sakura, que também era formada em enfermagem, mas tinha em seu currículo um doutorado em administração na sua área. Seu nome era Tomoyo Daidouji.

(Tomoyo Daidouji – 24 anos, Enfermeira, 1,60 de altura, cabelos loiro acinzentados, olhos azuis, belas curvas. Melhor característica – gentil e honesta. Pior característica – fumante.)

O centro tratava as crianças e em alguns casos as deixava internadas, seu funcionamento era integral, mas havia profissionais que davam plantões monitorando aquelas que ficavam. Claro que isso só era necessário porque essas crianças eram órfãs levadas por algum assistente social ou crianças abandonadas pelos pais por causa do preconceito pela doença.

Era uma unidade filantrópica, onde um conjunto de pessoas, empresas ou órgãos públicos ajudavam a manter o centro. Por causa disso o salário não era dos melhores, mas Sakura adorava o que fazia. Sakura morava em um bairro de classe econômica onde dividia uma pensão com algumas pessoas, entre eles o senhorio do lugar.

- _Buon giorno il mio bambina!_ – como sempre o alegre italiano Pippo Pasquale cumprimenta Sakura ao vê-la descer as escadas do primeiro andar.

- _Buon giorno_ Senhor 'P'! Falei correto dessa vez?

(Pippo Pasquale ou Senhor 'P' – 66 anos, senhorio da pensão 'Pasquale', aposentado, 1,68 de altura, cabelos brancos, olhos azuis, um pouco acima do peso. Melhor característica – bondoso e paciente.)

- _Molto bene Sakurita_! _Come sono i bambinis_? – Sakura deu um suspiro, apesar de adorar o italiano ele insistia em conversar com ela em sua língua natal e a razão para isso é que morena lembrava a sua finada filha. O senhor de boina e bigode característico italiano perdera sua esposa e filha há trinta e cinco anos em um incêndio em sua antiga residência lá na Itália e em um lapso usou tudo que sobrara de suas economias e mudou para bem longe das lembranças.

- Senhor 'P' tradução, por favor! – falou pausadamente sem que parecesse rude.

- Ah desculpe _Sakurita_! – falando no idioma da morena com o sotaque italiano – Toda vez eu esqueço, é a velhice que mudou a cor dos meus cabelos e ainda esta afetando _mios_ miolos! – Sakura não pôde deixar de acompanhar a risada sonora do italiano e riu pelo seu humor.

- Certo! Certo! – falou parando de rir – Qual foi à pergunta mesmo?

- Os meninos do centro como estão? _Tomogita_ passara por aqui ontem enquanto esteve fora e disse que um dos _bambinis_ tivera alguma complicação de alguma via de alguma coisa! – falou franzindo a testa em sinal de confusão – _Perdono_, mas _io_ não entendo _molto bene_ esses termos! – completou um pouco envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe senhor 'P', é normal não entender! Na maioria só quem trabalha compreende. – falou sorrindo ternamente – Pelo que deu pra aproveitar acho que foi o pequeno Keitarou, infelizmente ele é um dos internos de lá, pois a mãe morrera em conseqüência de um câncer de mama e nosso anjinho tem o que chamamos de Doença de Hodgkin, ela afeta na maioria das vezes os gânglios. E o dele é no pescoço, então algumas vezes ele tem algumas complicações nas vias respiratórias por estarem bem próximas do tumor. – falou mostrando com a mão a região afetada, como se estivesse dando uma aula.

- _Sí_! Fora isso que _Tomogita_ falou! – relembrou com uma expressão triste, pois como o próprio senhor pensara câncer infantil é um assunto muito complicado e mexe muito com o humanismo das pessoas.

- _Multo beme_... – tentou sem sucesso imitar o italiano.

- Quase _Sakurita_, é _Mo_, _MOlto BeNE_! – falou entonando as sílabas fazendo a morena enrubescer e rir sem graça.

- Ok senhor 'P' na próxima quem sabe eu acerto! – deu as costas suspirando e foi embora cumprir suas responsabilidades.

- _Questo bisogno Sakurita di um uomo molto macho per illuminare la tua vita!_ – sussurrou para si com um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios.

A rotina de Sakura era como a de qualquer cidadão da classe econômica, tinha que acordar cedo, pegar condução para não chegar atrasada no trabalho. Por sorte o centro não ficava tão longe de onde morava só era necessária uma condução para isso.

Bem cedo recebera de sua chefe/amiga uma mensagem para que assim que chegasse comparecesse em seu escritório que ficava nos fundos do lugar. Sakura não tinha a noção da gravidade do problema até encontrar a amiga tragando nervosamente seu irritante causador de câncer nos pulmões – o cigarro.

Sua amiga criara esse hábito irritante depois de um caso mal-sucedido que tivera com um cirurgião quando estava na residência/estágio. Ele a cortejava, a presenteava com rosas, bombons, cestas tudo que uma mulher apaixonada deseja ganhar, mas tudo isso foi para os ares quando ela descobriu que o dito cujo era casado e tinha dois LINDOS filhos, sim! Essa palavra foi o ápice para Tomoyo.

Foi uma tragédia ela superou em partes, mas infelizmente continuara com o desagradável hábito causador de envelhecimento precoce. E quando ela estava nervosa, ai sim! Ela fumava incansavelmente, um atrás do outro. Era um ciclo vicioso onde só se sente saciado quando continua a repetir várias e várias vezes, ou seja, nunca!

Sakura sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa da amiga suspirando, esperou pacientemente ela fechar a janela que estava usando como condutor de ar para levar à fumaça para longe e se sentar. Se espantou ao olhar o semblante cansado da chefa.

- Tomoyo...

- Sim eu sei Sakura, eu tenho que parar de fumar. Não precisa me dizer que eu já sei de co e salteado! – falou suspirando.

- Se já sabe, então por que ainda não parou? – a mulher da frente fez uma careta em resposta àquela pergunta, era sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma conversa e as mesmas expressões.

- Sakura, estamos com um grande problema aqui! – resolveu ir direto ao assunto – Se não conseguimos uma doação ou uma arrecadação de um valor alto urgentemente teremos que fechar o centro.

Sakura tinha uma expressão indecifrável uma mistura entre confusão e incredibilidade. Como assim iria fechar? Não podia! O que seria das crianças? E a vergonha que ela passou para ajudar o centro? Sem falar o stress com aquele metidinho à 'sou o maioral' que ainda estava sofrendo! Ah não! Não iria deixar!

- Tomoyo... – o nome da amiga saiu assustadoramente entre dentes da pequena boca da enfermeira – eu quero saber o porquê disso?

A amiga sabia que estava pisando em um campo muito delicado e extremamente perigoso. Sakura podia ter o nome de uma flor e até se assemelhar a uma, mas quando irritada, literalmente sai de baixo. Apesar de ser sua chefa e amiga não tinha vergonha de admitir que morria de medo quando ela chegava a esse estado.

- Sakura não precisa chegar a esse estado, eu sei que... – a enfermeira fez uma expressão de 'eu não quero consolo, eu exijo uma explicação'. Nervosamente Tomoyo foi ao encontro do seu pecado, acendeu um cigarro e se levantou para abrir a janela exalando intensamente a fumaça tragada lançando-a para fora – Sakura, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas a situação é crítica.

- Mas...

- Sim eu sei você ganhou vários prêmios naquele programa e generosamente doou aqui pro centro, mas Sakura você sabe o custo dos remédios quimioterápicos são exageradamente altos, e olha que só citei os remédios sem o tratamento todo! – falou fitando a morena agora depois de apagar o cigarro inacabado em um cinzeiro em cima da mesa.

- Tomoyo eu sei que os remédios são de um custo estúpido, mas sempre conseguimos manter o tratamento das crianças. – falou quase perdendo a paciência em ter que dizer algo bem óbvio.

- Sakura... – falou tristemente – os preços aumentaram.

- O que? – chocou-se se inquietando na cadeira – Não, ainda tem aquela empresa onde sempre dá um desconto para gente como auxilio, marcamos uma reunião com eles nessa segunda e conversamos até chegarmos a um acordo benéfico para os dois lados.

- E você acha que eu não tive a mesma idéia? O problema é esse Sakura a empresa é gerenciada por sócios... – falou sendo interrompida pela amiga.

- Eu sei disso o Nakamura é o dono, o sócio cabeça...

- E o Yamasaki é o outro sócio que ajudava o centro e infelizmente vendeu sua parte da empresa para se aposentar. – Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa, agora entedia a gravidade da situação sem o auxilio do senhor Yamasaki ao invés de pagar 65% nos remédios pagariam os exatos 100% com aumento ainda por cima.

- Isso é um pesadelo... – falou se afundando na cadeira estofada. Nem o grande prêmio do programa poderia ajudar elas agora.

Sim, o custo de TODO o centro era enorme. Salário dos funcionários, conta de água e luz, algodão, seringa, soro, gazes, e fora todos os materiais que faltava nessa lista. Incluindo tudo isso os remédios quimioterápicos ainda se sobrepunham no valor.

- Nem me diga! – disse imitando o movimento da amiga – Bom Sakura é só isso, se tiver alguma idéia não hesite em me dizer e garanto que farei o mesmo.

A morena afirmou com a cabeça e levantou da cadeira.

- Ah e Sakura, por favor, não deixe que isso espalhe...

- Você esta me achando com cara de mulher de calçada? – falou esbravejando – Tomoyo nem precisa me dizer se essa história vaza, vamos ter que nos preocupar ainda mais com o quadro de funcionários. – nisso se retirou da sala deixando a loira com seus pensamentos entristecidos.

- Minha amiga, o que aconteceu com você naquele programa? Depois que voltou esta mais estressada do que o costume... – questionou-se olhando para a porta por onde a amiga saiu.

Sakura sabia que exagerara com a amiga, mas a verdade era que estava com os nervos a flor da pele desde o programa. Ela não admitia, mas o confronto com o ator a abalara mais do que o esperado e de tal forma que ela começou a ficar estressada por qualquer coisa, a suspirar pelos cantos e ainda a ver coisas. Um dia desses teve a impressão de estar sendo seguida por uma mulher de vermelho em um carro, dá pra acreditar?

Há quanto tempo ela não se sentia assim? Sakura nem sempre foi tão dura com as pessoas especialmente com homens, sua solidez veio de muito tempo atrás bem antes de sua faculdade, em uma tentativa frustrada de segundo namoro, tinha seus 17 anos e o rapaz de nome Yukito Tsukishiro a iludiu com seu charme e beleza e conversa de rapaz romântico a engravidou e após descobrir dissera na sua frente que não assumiria a criança e que sentia muito.

E em seguida espalhou para todos que estava arrasado, pois ela estava grávida e o filho não era seu causando um desentendimento familiar e uma expulsão. Sakura beirando seus dezoito anos saia de Tomoeda para enfrentar a distante Tókio em busca de um sustento para ela e seu filho. Começou com alguns bicos e em um determinado emprego onde o patrão exigiu dela um esforço a mais perdera a criança.

Sakura jurou pra si mesma que em quanto vida tivesse não confiaria mais em nenhum homem e que ajudaria a partir daquele momento as pessoas para que ninguém passasse pelo que ela passou. Então nesse dia Tókio ganhara uma excelente enfermeira. Ela se recuperou trabalhou arduamente conseguiu pagar com dificuldade sua faculdade e concluiu com mérito, teve alguns relacionamentos, mas nunca permitiu se apaixonar.

Até que agora seu coração inventou de acelerar por algo tecnicamente impossível. Ele não é só um inalcançável astro de cinema, ele é um homem mesquinho e sem o senso de humildade, ou seja, o tipo que ela mais detesta! Ela estava ótima antes dele aparecer com seus enigmáticos olhos chocolates, com seus cabelos rebeldes esperando por mãos femininas para serem domados, com seu corpo forte ansiando por algo para ser agarrado, com sua boca suculenta pronta para...

- PARA! – com esse comando Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos, mas também assustou alguns profissionais e mães que estavam por perto, que saíram apressadamente cochichando umas com as outras.

Alguns técnicos a olharam assustados, outros que tinham mais afinidade com ela riram baixinho e continuaram a fazer suas obrigações. Sakura deu um suspiro de cansaço e indignação pela besteira que fez. Como deixou que seus pensamentos chegassem a tal ponto de ter que freia-los em voz alta? Mesmo que ele não tivesse o sucesso como sombra, não teria como dar certo! Ela jurou e suas personalidades conflitantes nunca dariam certo... Será?

Sakura era no centro enfermeira-chefe, por sua personalidade forte e seu senso de responsabilidade que impressionava a todos ganhou esse cargo. Por isso era respeitada por todos que trabalhavam lá, os problemas que surgia ela resolvia com rapidez e exatidão, Tomoyo praticamente só ficava responsável pela administração de compras e pagamentos, e às vezes nas reuniões Sakura ainda a acompanhava.

Seu dia era cheio, dava orientações para os responsáveis dos novatos, e ainda administrava o tratamento quimioterápico de cada criança do centro. Apesar dos acontecimentos não deixou que ficasse distraída pensando em um certo 'atorzinho' afinal as crianças dependiam de seus cuidados. Mas era difícil, apesar de relutante estava começando a admitir que não conseguia tirar aquele homem de seus pensamentos, fazia pouco mais de algumas semanas e o jovem Shaoran Lee não saia da cabeça da enfermeira.

- DROGA! – esbravejou – Por que eu tive que conhecer ele?

Sua revolta era simplesmente por ter ficado balançada pelo ator e o pior é que depois que conheceu ele seu passado esta vindo com toda força em sua cabeça. Martirizava-se por ter sido tão burra na época de adolescência e pensava com mais freqüência em sua família que apesar de que foram rudes com ela naquela época tentaram reparar o erro, mas Sakura ficou muito assustada e magoada pra voltar atrás.

- Tia? Tia? Tia? – a criança de quatros anos chamava a morena que estava parada de frente para porta do banheiro feminino olhando o símbolo de uma bonequinha cor-de-rosa com a testa enrugada – A senhora esta bem? A porta do banheiro fez algo de errado para a senhora? – Sakura acordou do seu devaneio e olhou para a criança ao seu lado se agachando para ficar de seu tamanho.

- O que? Por que diz isso? – falou sorrindo tentando tirar a expressão de preocupação no rosto do pequeno.

- Porque a senhora tava brigando com ela. Ela fez alguma coisa? – perguntou inocente. Sakura sorriu para ele abertamente e o abraçou, adorava a pureza das crianças era um dos motivos que a incentivara trabalhar em um lugar tão doloroso.

- Não meu anjo, ela não fez... ELA não fez... E o que o mocinho esta fazendo aqui fora da sua cama? – falou fingindo esta brava.

- É que eu 'to' apertado tia!

- Então vá logo para o banheiro consegui ir sozinho?

- É claro tia eu sou um homem! – falou fazendo pose com as mãos na cintura, a morena riu e deu umas tapinhas na bunda o fazendo ir em direção ao banheiro.

- Essas crianças... – disse se levantando e olhou no relógio – Nossa! Já passa do meio-dia! – falou assombrada e saiu apressadamente para almoçar em uma lanchonete que ficava há alguns metros do centro.

Sakura adorava o almoço de lá, o lugar era bem familiar e quando à tarde enchia de jovens que iam para provar a deliciosa torta de chocolate do chefe. Pensando em torta ela novamente foi levada há alguns anos atrás, onde comia alegremente inúmeras sobremesas maravilhosas com sua família em muitos piqueniques que faziam aos domingos à tarde.

Chocou-se novamente com a lembrança, estavam ficando mais freqüentes. Foi então que surgiu uma idéia iria ser difícil, mas talvez se usassem o dinheiro do centro... talvez...

Sakura nem terminou seu almoço, correu pro caixa pagou deixou o troco sem percebe e saiu correndo do estabelecimento rua acima. Entrou no centro apressada ignorando alguns protestos foi em direção da sala da amiga que sabia que naquele exato momento estaria com a boca recheada de...

- Bolo de chocolate de novo no almoço Tomoyo? – exclamou abrindo de vez a porta e assustando a amiga que estava com a boca toda melada.

- Hum... humhum hum... – a loira tentou se explicar, mas foi em vão, fazendo Sakura dar uma risada melodiosa.

- Peguei o alemão com as calça nas mãos! Esse ditado se encaixa nesse momento perfeitamente em você! – falou rindo novamente com a cara de reprovação da amiga, andou devagar até a cadeira em frente da loira dando tempo desta engolir o que restara na boca e se limpar.

- Certo mocinha! Pode começar a se explicar agora estou à altura para revidar. – disse com a expressão séria que logo se suavizou em um sorriso, estava adorando Sakura radiante que não poderia ficar brava com ela, pelo menos agora – Posso saber o motivo desse alvoroço todo?

- Você ainda esta aberta a sugestões? – perguntou sem tentar esconder um sorriso sincero. Fazendo a amiga impulsionar se involuntariamente para frente em sua direção.

- O que? Claro que sim! Por que você tem alguma? Fale de uma vez Sakura! – exigiu sem ao menos dar espaço para a morena dizer-lhe – Vamos diga logo! – Sakura fechou o semblante perdendo a paciência.

- Se você ao menos calasse a boca daria chance de eu dizer! - disse séria fazendo a amiga ficar calada – Ótimo melhor assim. – voltando a sorrir.

- Ok Sakura estou calada quer acabar com esse mistério logo, por favor!

- Certo Tomoyo para a arrecadação de fundos que tal fazermos um festival com quermesse, jogos para pessoas de todas as idades? Colocaríamos a maioria das atividades pagas. – ela viu os olhos da chefa brilhar em entusiasmo e ficar opacos em questão de segundos.

A verdade era que a loira acabara de entrar em um conflito interno. Adorara a idéia da amiga, mas tinha um sério problema nisso onde elas arrumariam dinheiro para bancar tudo.

- Antes que você diga alguma coisa... – disse Sakura – Eu pensei sobre isso também! Você já usou o dinheiro do programa?

- Não! Você esta pensando em usá-lo para o festival? É pensando bem... – disse se entusiasmando novamente – Acho que dá para se manter com as economias que nos restam e ainda tem o pagamento de uns convênios... – disse mais pra si.

- Então você concorda ou já pensou em algo melhor? Porque se sim a hora de dizer é essa! – apesar de aparentar grossa na realidade ela só queria achar rápido uma solução para o centro.

- Não, não! Infelizmente eu não tive a mesma iluminação que você minha amiga. – falou se levantando e ficando de frente para a janela observando o movimento da rua – Vamos ter que nos espremer um pouquinho para passar por essa brecha! Mas quem sabe se... – falou se virando para amiga.

- Mas quem sabe o que Tomoyo? Espera só um minutinho, eu não estou gostando dessa sua cara... – falou se levantando também. Sakura conhecia muito bem a amiga, apesar de uma profissional excelente Tomoyo às vezes tinha umas idéias malucas e adorava levar à morena junto com ela. E sua expressão era a primeira prova do crime que em breve seria cometido!

- Sakura eu sei que é impertinência minha, mas... – disse se encarando profundamente a amiga – pelo que me lembre aquele ator...

- Ah não Tomoyo de novo não! – apressou-se em interromper a loira, pois sabia que ali vinha bomba. Tomoyo muito esperta não deixou se abalar e resolveu soltar tudo de uma vez.

- Pelo que me lembre aquele ator mostrou um interesse em você não foi? – antes que a morena a interrompesse novamente continuou – E se você entrar em contato com ele? Talvez consiga que ele venha ao festival ou até um comercial benéfico...

- Não! Não e não! Isso é loucura Tomoyo! Primeiro – falou enumerando nos dedos – eu quero distancia daquele homem e segundo mesmo que eu quisesse seria a maior burocracia tentar entrar em contato com esse ator! Acho melhor agente esquecer esse assunto e começar a organizar o festival o quanto antes da nossa maneira!

Tomoyo suspirou e saiu de perto da janela ficando ao lado de Sakura, deixando a amiga apreensiva.

- Ok! Mas eu acho que o motivo verdadeiro é que você gostou dele e está com medo de se envolver e acabar se apaixonando!

A morena fez menção de dizer algo, mas a outra apenas caminhou em direção a saída do lugar.

- Se eu fosse você esqueceria de uma vez esse teu passado que só te causa mal e começaria a mudar seus princípios e pensar no que seria realmente bom para o seu coração! Se precisar de mim estarei em uma reunião com Nakamura.

Dito isso saiu batendo a porta fazendo amiga dá um pequeno pulo pelo susto. Deixando a jovem enfermeira com uma pergunta rodando sua cabeça...

'Será que ela tem razão?'

~~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

Momento Indicação!

N/A: Nessa espaço eu vou sempre colocar fics que estou acompanhando ou que já li! Só uma dica para quem ainda está em dúvida em ler outra coisa além da minha fic! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ps.: se o autor se sentir ofendido favor me informar que retiro a fic dele/a das minha indicações!

Bom a fic de hoje é:

_**Sweet Marry!**_ de Kairigirl16.

É uma ótima fic para acompanhar, você rir, se apaioxona e espera anciosamente o próximo capítulo, vale a pena confirir!

~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

Respondendo os reviews do capítulo anterior:

**Mandy**: Minha fiel leitora! *faz reverencia* é um pouco dificil de acreditar que um homem saradão gostasão ficou obcecado assim né? xDDD Ah espero que você possa rir bastante com os próximos capítulos! ^.~ Sei não como será que ele vai fazer para chegar nela? xDDD Que bom que esta gostando fico muito feliz pelos seus reviews! bjussss

**Vanessa Li: **WOWWWW Sim estou muito bem, principalmente em ver seu review! \o/ Sim, eles ainda vão aprontar e muito! xDDD Sim continuo sim com certeza! Obrigado pelo review! bjuss

~~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

Comentando sobre o capítulo!:

O que acharam desse? Como o outro foquei mais o Shaoran esse esta mais Sakura! Mas não se preocupem no próximo teram mais surpresas!

Receberei mais reviews? Ah vaiiii xDDDD

Bom até a semana que vem pessoal!

E até o próximo capitulo: _**4º Um ator de brinde!**_

bjussss

bye bye


	4. Um Ator de Brinde!

_**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>Desculpe-me por favor demorei para postar é verdade!<br>Mas o motivo é que estive doente...  
>Mas pronto não atrasar mais ok?<br>Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**_

_**A narrativa diversifica entre os personagens e o narrador.  
>A apresentação dos personagens estão entre '( )'.<br>E a fala inicia-se sempre com ' - '.  
>A história é totalmente de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos, a maioria dos personagens pertence ao grupo CLAMP! Outros que não são do anime foram criados por mim.<br>Enjoy...**_

_**-**_

_**A Todo Custo Ser Beijada!  
><strong>_

_**4º Capítulo: Um ator de brinde!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

Sabe qual uma das melhores coisas que o homem já criara? O vidro do carro fumê. Ele permite que as pessoas que estão dentro do carro vejam quem esta fora sem serem percebidas. Uma qualidade que estava sendo muito útil para Shaoran, afinal desde cedo estava em seu carro de frente ao centro onde a onça branca trabalhava e graças à obscuridade do vidro estava ali sem ser notado.

O que ele não percebeu é que uma Ferrari vermelha de última geração estacionada em uma rua de um bairro de classe econômica chama muita, mas muita atenção. Desde que conseguira o endereço fez disso uma rotina, às vezes passava com o carro devagar olhando o movimento e às vezes como agora fica com o carro parado em frente ao centro. O motivo? Ah simples estava criando coragem para entrar e falar com ela. Mas o problema era esse! Falar o que?

Pensara muito sobre isso, mas nada coerente, não podia chegar simplesmente com a cara mais sínica do mundo e chamar ela para sair. Não, com o pouco de tempo que a conhecia saberia que a primeira seringa com anestésico que ela visse iria fincar em seu pescoço e então ele nitidamente saberia sua resposta. Ele teria que ser mais sutil em sua aproximação, com uma picareta em mãos para quebrar o gelo envolto ao coração daquela mulher.

Mas nada disso mudava o fato de estar de frente de seu objetivo sem coragem de enfrentá-lo. Mas não faça mau juízo dele! Shaoran não era covarde, de jeito nenhum e principalmente com as mulheres. O problema era que seu orgulho fora ferido por uma mulher totalmente diferente das outras e essa era sua dificuldade. Sakura não era uma mulher do tipo fácil! Ele tinha que admitir que a onça branca tinha caráter, afinal apesar da beleza estonteante dele ela o esnobou como um sapato velho furado que não serve mais para nada.

O que faria? Teria que ser logo, pois Eriol já estava desconfiando! Claro que ele não estava faltando a nenhum compromisso, mas quando o empresário dava as costas o belo jovem desaparecia de sua vista. Então sua situação estava complicando teria que arrumar alguma forma de chegar nela sem que ela desse tempo de reagir (com algum bisturi, por exemplo).

Algo no seu bolso vibra e ele tira o aparelho móvel para visualizar a chamada. Irritando-se novamente ao ver quem era o responsável. Será que ela não se cansava? Desde que fora ao encontro da detetive - o que já fazia uma semana – ela começara a insistir em ligações. Eriol algumas vezes tentou pegar o celular, pois sempre conseguia dá um basta nessas insistentes 'mulheres', mas o ator sempre era mais rápido e não deixava o empresário se quer ver quem era, pois se descobrisse seria seu fim.

Então como as outras vezes, colocou no silencioso e deixou que tocasse. Foi quando viu no cantinho superior da tela a hora, olhou no relógio do pulso para confirmar. Já era hora do final de expediente da enfermeira então ela logo sairia. Involuntariamente desceu um pouco o corpo no assento com a impressão que poderia ser descoberto, mesmo com o vidro escuro do carro. E então a viu saindo com sua bolsa de ombro e seu singelo traje – blusa pólo e calça jeans. Tinha que admitir ela era linda de qualquer forma.

Para sorte do ator Sakura saiu do centro e nem deu importância ao carro chamativo parado em frente ao estabelecimento. Mas uma vez se surpreendeu com a simplicidade da moça. Viu ela descer ao invés de subir para a parada de ônibus, o que lhe intrigou! Ele resolveu segui-la.

Sakura desde que viu Tomoyo comendo aquele pedaço de bolo de chocolate ficou com um extremo desejo por um também, totalmente normal para chocólatras de plantão. Resolveu ir para a lanchonete que sempre ia almoçar comer a famosa torta de chocolate do chefe e adiaria um pouco sua volta para casa. Sentada em uma mesa sozinha, ficou pensando no que a amiga havia lhe falado.

Ela não estava preparada para esquecer seu passado, principalmente por causa da aparição de um cara tolo. Mas o que a loira dissera mexeu com ela e se agora depois de tantos anos ela desse uma chance ao coração para se apaixonar? O que? Como posso pensar em algo tão absurdo! O conflito interno de Sakura deu uma pausa para receber das mãos do garçom sua esperada torta de chocolate que estava com uma cara ótima.

Enquanto isso Shaoran ficara no carro observando Sakura pela vidraça da lanchonete, imaginando que aquela seria sua oportunidade de 'aproximação' ele a aproveitaria ou seria um terrível engano que cometeria. Porque teria que pensar também em ser reconhecido afinal era um dos atores mais gostosos do momento teria que ter cuidado. Então pegou um boné do time de basquete dos EAU e colocou os óculos escuros. Que ótimo, que justo hoje resolvera vir simples com uma blusa pólo preta, uma calça jeans desbotada e tênis.

Sem um plano realmente formado na cabeça resolveu adentrar o lugar. Olhou para onde ela estava sentada e viu ela franzir a testa e depois relaxar os ombros com uma expressão de satisfação após uma garfada generosa da torta de chocolate. Ai teve uma idéia, resolveu pedir o mesmo que ela fazendo a opção de embrulhar para viagem.

Há quanto tempo Sakura não comia uma torta tão deliciosa? Nossa há muito! Sua mãe era expert em comida e principalmente sobremesas e graças a ela Sakura herdou esse precioso dom. Seu pai sem vergonha nenhuma admitia que fora conquistado pelo estomago e completava que as duas tinha mãos de fada para a culinária. Deu um suspiro, nunca em um dia lembrou tanto de sua família como hoje e tudo culpa da Tomoyo.

De repente uma súbita lembrança de Tomoyo sugerindo a ela para entrar em contato com o ator. Ela era louca? Para começo de conversa o primeiro e último encontro deles foi um desastre, ela não gostara dele e ponto final! Ele podia ter dinheiro, fama, status, beleza e o que for! O caráter era o que mais contava para ela. E além do mais era exagero de Tomoyo dizer que ele ficou interessado nela não tinha como isso ser verdade. Afinal ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, então porque ela? E outra coisa como ela conseguiria entrar em contato com ele? Era tecnicamente impossível!

- Oi! – a morena deu pulo na cadeira, pois não esperava que alguém pudesse falar com ela naquele momento, sempre fora muito fechada e não dava chance de algum funcionário iniciar um diálogo amistoso com ela e sem falar que estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação.

- Ah desculpe, mas eu ti conheço? – não queria ser rude afinal nem o conhecia pelo menos até o momento.

- Nossa é muita coincidência, não acha? – o rapaz ao seu lado abriu um sorriso debochado e em questão de milésimos de segundos ela reconheceu aquele sorriso e como poderia não reconhecer? Não tinha como, pois era o sorriso mais lindo e mais chato que já vira na vida. Ela ficou imóvel por um tempo sem saber o que dizer afinal não é todo dia que vai comer uma simples torta de chocolate e 'leva de brinde' um ator super famoso, sem falar na coincidência de seus pensamentos – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – falou dando uma risada melodiosa, mas sem chamar a atenção – Por favor, só não faça um escândalo!

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou em um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

- Posso me sentar? – falou puxando a cadeira a frente da morena e se sentando sem esperar a resposta – Respondendo a sua pergunta um tanto grosseira afinal esperava pelo menos um cumprimento de sua parte! – disse fazendo ela franzir o cenho – Eu vim em busca da melhor torta de chocolate. – falou mostrando o embrulho nas mãos.

Sakura olhou um tanto desconfiada e irritada para ele, afinal quem ele pensa que é para chegar invadindo seu espaço, ensinando etiqueta para ela e ainda sendo sínico e irônico. Em seu subconsciente a enfermeira rosnou com um gato selvagem pronto para dar o bote mortal. Se segurando ao máximo para não fazer o contrário do que ele pediu e fazer um escândalo. Shaoran apesar de não demonstrar (o que era fácil afinal estamos falando de um ator) estava extremamente nervoso com toda aquela tensão. E a onça branca de nada ajudava o encarando daquela forma.

- Bom então com esta? – perguntou na esperança de puxar conversa com ela – Realmente você era a última pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar aqui! – o que era uma mentira descarada.

- Eu moro nesse bairro! – droga! Pensou enrijecendo seu corpo pela besteira que fez, não pode sair dizendo por ai onde mora! Mas não gostou nada da forma como ele se referiu a ela.

- Oh! – tentou parecer surpreso – Entendo, então trabalha em algum hospital por aqui por perto? – com essa pergunta fez que Sakura subitamente lembra-se da sugestão de Tomoyo e sua língua coçou em pedir afinal ela não media esforços paras crianças do centro, mas ela não conseguiu dizer, pois assim estaria agindo como uma interesseira e se sentiu mal imaginando que ele teria uma péssima impressão dela.

- Não! Trabalho em um centro de oncologia aqui perto. – disse simplesmente desviando os olhos, porque apesar do ator estar de óculos (e extremamente lindo vestido tão simples) ela sabia que aqueles olhos intensos estariam sobre si. Resolveu que seria melhor ir embora de uma vez, ficar na presença daquele homem mesmo que ficassem calados estava começando a perturbar.

- Bom eu já terminei minha torta e acho melhor eu ir... – disse fazendo a menção de levantar.

- Espere! – ele falou um pouco desesperado demais se repreendendo mentalmente – Não acho correto uma mulher sair sozinha a noite! – feito essa estratégia fez Sakura olhar para a vidraça e notar que já havia escurecido – Insisto que aceite que a leve para casa! – apesar de não gostar do comentário machista pensou que não haveria mal nenhum uma carona, pensando melhor economizaria dinheiro para passagem, mas mesmo assim olhou desconfiada para ele – Calma, é sua casa... – completou – Mas se quiser ir para minha não vou negar! – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nem se tivesse um milhão de chocolates lá eu iria! – Shaoran adorou esse fora! Descobrira sem querer um ponto fraco dela, chocolate! – Mas aceito a carona para MINHA casa!

Sakura levantou-se e foi para o caixa pagar sua torta descobrindo que já havia sido paga olhou novamente desconfiada para o ator que levantou as mãos em rendição, ela suspirou em derrota e caminhou para fora.

- Qual é o seu carro então? – disse olhando para a rua.

- Aquele ali! – disse apontando para a Ferrari vermelha, vendo os olhos da onça branca se arregalar em surpresa e ir apressadamente ao encontro do carro.

- Minha nossa! Meu pai e meu irmão teriam um infarto agora se visse essa belezura! – disse sorrindo abertamente fazendo o ator a admirar com um sorriso de canto.

- Que bom que gostou! – destravando as portas com o controle do alarme indicou para que ela entrasse no lado do passageiro – Você mora com a sua família? – perguntou já dentro do carro, pois não lembrava que a detetive comentara em momento algum sobre esse fato.

Ele estranhou o silencio e olhou para ela se arrependendo de ter feito a pergunta. A morena tinha pela primeira vez mostrado a ele seu semblante de tristeza e agora não sabia como reparar seu erro.

- Eu sinto muito... – começou um pouco incerto – Eu não queria ti fazer lembrar de... seja o que for!

Sakura olhou para ele – uma vez que já estava sem óculos – e viu pela primeira vez sinceridade nos orbes achocolatados, sem nenhum cinismo, sem nenhuma ironia. Como de uma pura criança que falhara com sua mãe e tentava de todo jeito mostra-lhe como estava arrependido. E era exatamente assim que o ator se sentia, não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Não tudo bem! É que não tenho notícias deles desde meus dezoito anos. E é um pouco difícil para me falar sobre eles... – falou olhando para frente dando por encerrado o assunto.

Shaoran dirigia calmo e incomodado pelo silencio, depois da declaração dela só trocaram algumas palavras sobre a localização de sua casa. A qual o ator já sabia, mas não poderia revelar, pois estragaria seus planos. Sakura estava estranhando o comportamento do rapaz e estava relutante em acreditar que ele poderia ser alguém digno, pois sua primeira impressão foi terrível e geralmente é a que fica.

- É aquela ali! – disse apontando para a pensão, ele confirmou com a cabeça e estacionou de frente. – Bom obrigado pela gentileza! – disse séria estranhado o olhar malicioso dele.

- Não há de quê! Se bem que um beijinho seria uma boa retribuição, não acha? – disse sorrindo de canto e se aproximando um pouco.

- Mas é muito desaforado! – esbravejou – Ofereceu a carona porque quis em momento algum eu pedi que viesse me trazer! Não pode me pedir algo absurdo em troca de algo oferecido!

- Se bem que você não negou. – falou fingindo indiferença – Nossa como você é ingrata! – disse sínico negando com a cabeça. Ela esbravejou indignada e olhou furiosa para ele.

- Não sei como você conseguiu esse sucesso todo sendo tão... tão... imbecil! – por um momento ela perdeu as palavras pela ironia dele. Saiu do carro batendo a porta se arrependendo em seguida por ter batido a porta de uma Ferrari, mas precisava ser feito – Espero não ter a desgraça de te encontrar novamente! Passar bem! – saiu pisando duro.

Ele riu com gosto depois que ela entrou.

- Ah sinto muito onça branca, mas você ainda vai ter o "desprazer" – fez aspas com as mãos – de me ver! Várias e várias vezes! – rindo mais um pouco, deu a volta no carro e foi para seu apartamento no distante centro.

De repente teve uma vertigem, apesar dessa despedida desastrosa ele nunca fora tão espontâneo ou mesmo sincero com alguma mulher antes. Ele começou a imaginar se estaria entrando em jogo perigoso e que estava se arriscando demais, mas infelizmente ele já não podia mais voltar a trás! Colocaria seu receio de lado, pois agora era seguir em frente em busca do seu tão ansiado beijo!

~~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

**Momento Indicação:**

Bom a fic de hoje é:

_**Sem Coração!**_ de Cherry-Hi.

É uma ótima fic para acompanhar, ela desloca você do presente para o tempo onde se passa a história! Ti faz viajar e sentir toda a emoção que o personagem esta sentindo! Recomendo!

Ps.: se o autor se sentir ofendido favor me informar que retiro a fic dele/a das minha indicações!

~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

**Respondendo os reviews do capítulo anterior:**

Vanessa Li: Ah oi! Diferente né? Bom como estou puxando a fic bem para realidade a tonalidade mais próxima de cinza em tintura é loiro! xDDD Acho que realmente nunca vi ninguém fazer isso!kkkkkkkk Espero que esteja gostando! bjuss

~~~~~~~~ATCSB~~~~~~~~~~

Então o que acharam desse encontro?  
>Gostaram?<br>Não gostaram?  
>Ta ruim?<br>Pode ficar melhor?  
>Está bom?<br>Digam... ^^  
>Bom então até o próximo!<br>_**5º Capítulo: Entre Aproximações e Rosnados!**_  
>Prometo que não demorarei, ok?<br>Bjussssss  
>Bye bye <p>


	5. Entre Aproximações e Rosnados!

_**A todo custo ser beijada!**_

_**5º Capítulo: Entre Aproximações e Rosnados!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

O final de semana chegou tão rápido que Sakura nem se quer deu conta. Desde a quarta não vira mais o ator nem mesmo em algum comercial inútil que ele fizera. Sim estava extremamente estressada por causa do seu último 'encontro'! Afinal o que aquele homem tem na cabeça? Encontraram-se por mera coincidência e ele chegou tomando conta da situação sem mesmo dar tempo da morena reagir, o que mais ela detestava, pois ela é uma pessoa que adora ter a situação sob seu controle.

E o que foi aquela despedida? Muito desaforo dele, se bem que sem admitir quando ela ouviu daquela boca sedutora sair à palavra 'beijinho' ela teve incontrolavelmente um arrepio na espinha. Como ele pode ser tão hipócrita e 'quase' irresistível ao mesmo tempo. Sakura nesse momento desejava com todas as forças que não se encontrasse com ele uma terceira vez e principalmente agora que ele sabe onde é a sua casa, porque dessa vez ela não responderia por si. 

O que a enfermeira ou onça branca como o ator a chamava (por enquanto secretamente) não sabia que esses dias ao qual não aparecera era por que se encontrava em um luta feroz com seu empresário. Desde quarta que chegara a seu apartamento e tivera uma idéia impressionante. Tiraria suas férias atrasadas! Há meses perdera a oportunidade por estar terminando as filmagens de um filme que já estava saindo de cartaz. Então agora tiraria um ou dois meses, o problema era convencer o seu empresário de que seria uma boa idéia.

- Não concordo Shaoran! Sair de férias agora? O que deu em você?

"Um anjo de branco caiu no meu quintal!" – pensou rindo.

Eriol dirigia seu carro enquanto seu cliente ia no banco do lado lhe tirando a paciência, aproveitou o sinal vermelho para olhar bem para ele.

- Shaoran até um tempo atrás eu perguntei a você se gostaria que depois do filme fosse querer descansar. E o que você me respondeu? – fez o ator olhar contrariado de braços cruzados para a sua janela – Que não queria porque descansar é para fracos! Shaoran pare de fazer birra e olhe pra mim!

- Eu só tenho a dizer mais uma coisa! – olhou para o empresário irritado – É um direito que me cabe!

Eriol suspirou e seguiu o carro em frente, não entendia nada que seu amigo estava passando apesar de que uma vozinha insistente em seu subconsciente dizia que isso tudo, essa distração, esses sumiços, essas ligações e esse comportamento eram por causa de uma mulher. Mas será mesmo? Será que o grande e famoso Shaoran Lee estaria apaixonado? E quem será ela se isso for verdade? Eriol começou a fazer umas expressões engraçadas enquanto dirigia que logo começaram a assustar o ator. Certo então! Se ele quer férias... Ele terá férias!

- Tudo bem! Organizarei suas férias para esse mês. – disse sorrindo misteriosamente fazendo o ator sorrir feliz sem perceber esse detalhe.

- Ótimo! Obrigado amigo. – falou sinceramente assustando o empresário.

Agora era só dedicar seu tempo livre para atormentar sua nova presa.

Sakura acordara muito disposta naquele sábado de manhã e com uma disposição assustadora arrumou todo seu quarto, que não era bem um quarto para começo de história! Tinha três cômodos: uma sala, uma cozinha e um quarto apesar de que os dois primeiros eram bem pequenos, mas a morena adorava o lugar afinal chegara ali quase um ano depois do incidente com Yukito! O Senhor Pasquale praticamente a adotou e foi muito generoso com ela. Seu quarto ficava no terceiro andar.

Esses últimos dias Sakura e Tomoyo estiveram organizando o festival que daria início na próxima sexta-feira. As duas tiveram uma reunião com todos os funcionários e explicaram a situação que apesar de que alguns ficaram relutantes acabaram todos se disponibilizando para ajudar. Esses dois dias fora bem cansativos, afinal estavam todos - com exceções de alguns – saindo quase umas duas horas a mais no final do expediente. Mas as coisas já estavam saindo como o planejado. Fizeram cartazes, entraram em contato com programas de rádios e televisivos conseguindo a divulgação de graça. Estava tudo ocorrendo bem.

Sakura não usava nada mais do que um shortinho jeans e uma regata branca – um pouco curtos – quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

- Já vai! – gritou do quarto – Mas quem será uma hora dessas? – disse olhando para o relógio de parede que ficava na cozinha marcando as 8h32 da matina.

- _Buon giorno Sakurita! _

- Ah bom dia senhor P! – a jovem sorriu para o mais velho, realmente não esperava que fosse ele, mas ficou ainda mais feliz por isso – Em que posso ajudar o senhor?

- Em nada minha _bambina_, mas só vim aqui avisar que tem um rapaz que quer ver você posso mandar subir? – disse sorrindo ao ver o olhar assustado da enfermeira – E se me permite dizer é _molto_ bonito! – concluiu rindo alto.

Sakura nada respondeu estaria sonhando? Seria realmente ele? Mas não tinha como... Quer dizer depois de quarta não duvidaria que fosse ele. Mas por que essa insistência nela? Ela deixou bem claro que não tinha gostado dele e também como já repetidas vezes explicou para Tomoyo ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse.

- Droga! – esbravejou em um conflito interno.

- Algo de errado? – Sakura nem percebera que o senhor P deixara ela sozinha pensando e quem estava a sua frente agora dono daquela voz grossa e sedutora era seu pior e melhor pesadelo – Isso é comum? Você ficar parada com a porta aberta fazendo essas caretas? – disse rindo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? – disse enrubescendo afinal tivera outro devaneio bem na frente de quem não queria – Para me isso já é conspiração! Primeiro nos encontramos no programa, depois na lanchonete e agora você está aqui parado bem na minha frente... – deu uma pausa para respirar – na minha casa!

- E realmente esta valendo à pena! – falou olhando ela dos pés a cabeça fazendo enrubescer mais ainda – Não sabia que enfermeiras usavam esse tipo de traje... – disse apontando para o short em seguida da camiseta.

- Você é louco ou o que? – esbravejou parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha – O que tem haver minha profissão com meus trajes de sábados de manhã? – o questionou com as mãos na cintura muito irritada.

- Nada! É perfeita! – disse simplesmente – Posso entrar? – falou entrando – Eu trouxe isso para você! – entregou a ela uma caixa de bombons suíços dentro de uma sacola que tinha um emblema de uma loja chique.

Sakura relutou um pouco, mas era tão compulsiva por chocolate como Tomoyo era por cigarro. Pegou a sacola das mãos forte do ator imaginando o gosto daquelas delícias. Se fosse qualquer outra coisa nunca que ela aceitaria, mas estamos falando de chocolate e ainda por cima Suíços. A morena fizera esse discurso pra si mesma e acrescentou mais algumas coisas, pois estava tentando se convencer que não era nada de mais aceitar chocolates dele, isso não queria dizer nada ela não iria casar com ele ou algo do tipo por aceitar esses doces.

Shaoran discretamente deu uma olhada no apartamento da onça branca. Muito singelo e simples e de repente sentiu uma vontade louca de encher-lhe de presentes e de coisas caras, como quisesse suprir algo que não sabia se existia. O ator estava ali sem um plano formado só com a iniciativa que já estava indo pro desenrolar, acordara também disposto e fora direto comprar os chocolates quando deu por si já estava de frente da pensão. O que faria agora que já entregara o chocolate e o silêncio já começar a reinar entre eles? A morena de nada ajudava olhando para ele desconfiada.

Afinal o que ele estaria esperando? Ela se questionava. Que ela caísse em seus braços ou ajoelha-se aos seus pés? Não mesmo! Essa baixinha por nada se ajoelha, nem se fosse escrava em tempos de tirania, ela morria no cacete, mas não daria o braço a torcer! Por outro lado o ator nem se quer dava conta do rumo dos pensamentos da morena e pensou que tinha que haver algo ao qual ele pudesse usar para ir chegando nela. Sakura o viu sentar-se no pequeno sofá e permaneceu em pé com o embrulho em mãos.

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui? – por mais despreparado que estivesse essa pergunta não o pegou de surpresa e finalmente resolveu partir para o ataque.

- Vim ver você não ficou evidente? – disse sorrindo abertamente para ela e entristeceu-se ao não obter o efeito desejável nela. Ela nem se quer se abalou.

- Eu não entendo... – falou colocando o embrulho em cima do balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala e que servia como mesa – Por que eu? Eu sou uma simples enfermeira que mora na região mais econômica de Tókio.

- Como assim? – falou se levantando – Você não se acha interessante o bastante a ponto de chamar a atenção de um homem?

- Não a do ator que é a sensação do momento. E essa nem é a questão! – falou meio envergonhada - O fato é que você é um super astro do cinema que só precisa estralar os dedos – disse demonstrando o movimento – para ter tudo o que quiser e isso incluem todas as mulheres.

- Isso pode até ser verdade, mas não muda o fato que eu posso me interessar por qualquer pessoa e isso inclui até mesmo você! – repetiu as mesmas palavras dela sorrindo maliciosamente. A morena se espantou um pouco pela audácia dele e por um minuto ficou sem reação enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

- Olha aqui! – disse despertando do seu espanto e encostando o dedo perigosamente no peitoral definido do ator – Eu não gosto de você. Não pense que só porque é um ator famoso e blá, blá, blá que eu vou cair nos seus joguinhos de sedução! Eu não sou uma qualquer para deixar você rir as minhas custas.

O ator estancou no lugar impressionado com as palavras da enfermeira. Que mulher mais geniosa é essa? Outra já estaria 'atracada' em seu pescoço há essa hora! Mas essa não! Ah não essa mulher vai contra todas as leis da natureza.

- Inacreditável! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura – Você é uma onça branca mesmo!

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou já alterando um pouco a voz.

- Onça Branca! – disse pausadamente como se estivesse explicando a uma criança – Você sabe! Vocês enfermeiros são chamados de 'anjos brancos' só que de anjo você só tem a aparência! – disse negando com a cabeça.

- O QUE? – esbravejou com todas as forças ela foi chamada de onça na própria casa por um cara que ela mal conhece? Esse dia vai ser longo. Muito longo.

Shaoran adorava ver ela brava. Ela ficava linda com as bochechas coradas e o corpo todo enrijecido pela raiva. Não queria expor o apelido que lhe dera tão rapidamente, mas pela forma que o tratou ela bem que mereceu, apesar de que o que dissera era quase que inteiramente verdade. Quase. Mas não precisava falar na cara ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim. Todos sempre beijavam o chão que ele pisava. Essa mulher ou é louca ou é única!

- Sabe? Não precisa gritar eu estou bem aqui na sua frente! – disse apontando para o próprio rosto.

- Eu não acredito! Você entrou na minha casa sem minha permissão, falou do meu traje, menosprezou novamente minha profissão, me confunde e ainda me dá um apelido detestável!

- Você não me deixou escolha fazendo mau juízo de mim assim!

- Eu fazendo mau juízo? – deu uma risada sarcástica jogando a cabeça para trás fazendo o ator levantar uma sobrancelha – Só porque eu disse que não gostava de você e que era um mau-caráter que só quer me usar? – ele afirmou com a cabeça fazendo uma carinha triste – Ah então me desculpe senhor 'Irresistível' – disse em um tom sarcástico fazendo uma reverência dramatizada – por ser sincera e por não ser como essas mulheres cabeças-ocas que procuram mais status e beleza em um homem do que o caráter!

- Esta desculpada! – falou sorrindo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Você por um acaso é demente?

- Não, você apenas pediu desculpa e eu a desculpei! – disse simplesmente rindo em seguida pela expressão de indignação que a morena fez – Então que tal sairmos para tomar um sorvete?

- Não! – disse cruzando os braços. A verdade era que ela ficara muito sensível por ele não reagir como todos reagem quando ela ficava com raiva, geralmente (até mesmo com Tomoyo) todos recuam e vêem a melhor forma de abordá-la, mas ele não! Ele foi sínico e descarado e o primeiro em tantos que conseguiu desarmá-la.

- Por que não? Hoje é sábado tem que se distrair!

- Tenho um compromisso e não tenho tempo para distrair! – falou saindo da cozinha indo em direção do quarto.

- Eu posso ir junto? – perguntou seguindo ela.

- É claro que não! – olhou indignada para trás – Eu nem ti conheço e pare de me seguir!

Já fazia um tempo que Shaoran estava sentado no sofá da sala esperando a onça branca tomar banho e se arrumar para ir a esse tal "compromisso". Olhava a cada dez segundo para o relógio de pulso impaciente, ela estava fazendo isso de propósito. Sabia que ele estava no cômodo vizinho a sua espera. Geralmente são as pessoas que o esperavam e que faziam tudo o que ele quisesse, mas agora sentado ali estava começando a perceber e se sentir no lugar dessas pessoas. Nossa! Era horrível essa sensação.

De repente o telefone em cima criado-mudo ao seu lado toca fazendo um barulho estridente tirando o ator dos seus mais profundos devaneios. Ele olha para a porta do quarto da enfermeira e não nota nenhum sinal de que ela sairá para atender o irritante objeto. Então não pensa duas vezes e o atende.

- Alô?

- _Alô! É da casa da Sakura não é? –_ pergunta uma voz feminina.

- Ah é sim. – disse envergonhado.

- _Ah que bom pensei que tivesse discado errado. –_ a mulher do outro lado diz suspirando – _Ela esta? _

- Sim. Só que ela esta no banho, quer deixar algum recado? – era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo e estava se sentindo muito bem porque sempre vira seu empresário falar isso em relação a ele.

-_ Ah desculpe é que me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji sou a chefa da Sakura e gostaria de confirma o nosso compromisso lá no centro daqui a meia hora._

- Sim ela esta se aprontando para ir. Ah quase ia me esquecendo muito prazer Tomoyo eu sou o Shaoran Lee! – ele não diria para outra pessoa quem era, mas como soubera que essa tal de Tomoyo além de chefa era amiga da onça branca deduziu que ela saberia tudo a seu respeito e poderia lhe render alguma coisa.

Ele escuta um baque na outra linha e um silêncio se instala.

- Alô? Tomoyo? – ele escuta mais alguns barulhos que não conseguiu identificar, então a voz da mulher surgir em meio aos indecifráveis sons.

- _Ah desculpe senhor Lee, o telefone escorregou da minha mão!-_ riu sem graça -_ Mas que mal eu lhe pergunte o que faz ai na casa da Sakura?_

_- _Estou visitando-a. – disse sorrindo.

- _Ah nossa! Que bom! – _falou em um misto de surpresa e espanto – _O senhor está ferido ou algo do tipo? Porque se quiser chamar a polícia tenho certeza que podemos entrar em um acordo amigável. – _disse apreensiva.

- Ah não! Não se preocupe ela pode rosnar muito, mas a mim ela não morde! – e riu alto sendo acompanhado pela mulher na linha.

- _Ok! Mas me diga gostaria de conhecer nosso centro? Acompanhe a Sakura e venha ver nosso trabalho! Quem sabe não goste e possa nos dar a graça de se tornar um patrocinador? –_ ao contrário da amiga Tomoyo não tinha nenhum vínculo com o ator e por mais que parecesse descarada ela era uma administradora tinha que ser ousada e ágil com as palavras.

- Ótima idéia senhorita Tomoyo! Eu adoraria conhecer o centro! – nessa hora Sakura sai do quarto e depara com Shaoran no seu telefone pronunciando aquela frase incomum.

- Tomoyo? Essa não! – fala incrédula, correu para perto dele e ficou fazendo macaquice tenta tirar o telefone de suas mãos enquanto ele se livrava facilmente dela.

- Ok! Obrigado pelo convite irei sim com ela! Está certo eu a aviso! Até lá então! – e desligou – Você tem parte com macaco ou esta no time de vôlei? – falou irritando ela o que já estava virando rotina.

- Cala a boca! O que a Tomoyo disse? – falou ficando ereta de frente para ele.

- Perguntou se eu estava ferido ou algo do tipo? E algo sobre acordo amigável sem polícia – ele riu a vendo ficar mais vermelha que uma maçã – Ela me convidou para ir conhecer o centro e disse que já estava saindo de casa para ir nos encontrar lá.

- Ah que ótimo! – disse sarcástica – Não posso nem retornar para ela! O que? Você não vai! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura com raiva.

- Mas Sakura ela me convidou! – falou se levantando e apontando para o telefone.

- Não vai e ponto final! E é Kinomoto para você! – ela sabia que assim que chegasse lá Tomoyo iria voar no pescoço dele e só iria largar quando tivesse um patrocínio bem generoso, ela não queria que ele pensasse mal de sua amiga e razão ela já começara a perceber, mas nunca revelaria.

Ficaram entre sim e não até ouvirem algumas batidas na porta. Antes da morena se deslocar até lá ela se abre revelando um jovem com uma caixa de bombom embrulhada dentro de uma sacolinha de supermercado.

- Bom dia Sakura! – cumprimentou muito alegre adentrando o recinto sem pedir permissão, mas sua felicidade foi se esvaindo rapidamente ao notar quem acompanhava a mulher que tão animadamente clamava. Ao contrário do jovem a morena não mostrou nenhum entusiasmo ao cumprimentar ele demonstrando que essa cena era de longe incomum.

- Bom dia Fay! – retribui revirando os olhos.

(Fay D. Flourite – 25 anos, um dos moradores da pensão e admirador de Sakura, loiro, olhos azuis claros, meio magro, 1,70 de altura. Melhor característica: extrovertido e alegre. Pior característica: ciumento.)

- Posso saber quem é esse cara? – disse olhando para Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos.

- Isso não é da sua conta Fay! E o que eu falei sobre esperar eu abrir a porta? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura ainda virando para ele.

- Mas Sakura eu trouxe bombons! – desviou o olhar para ela com um semblante triste.

- Você poderia trazer a Roma! Mas pode deixar eles ai em cima!

- Para mim é Kinomoto para ele é Sakura! – o ator resmungou com cara de ódio olhando o loiro à frente.

- O que? – a morena ficou incrédula ao ouvir aquilo.

- Meu nome é Shaoran! – disse estendendo a mão para o mais novo – E você? O que é dela?

- Sou Fay – estendeu a mão em retribuição ao cumprimento - futuramente o namorado de Sakura! Ai! – exclamou ao sentir a mão do ator apertar a sua com muita força.

Sakura estava chocada com a cena. Fay seu irritante vizinho que não cansava de dar investidas nela – a parte boa era os chocolates – estava tendo a mão massacrada por Shaoran um astro de cinema volúvel e extremamente chato no meio de sua pequena sala.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – falou suspirando enquanto via os dois se fuzilar.

O ator nem sequer percebeu, mas estava começando pela primeira vez a sentir um sentimento que só quem gosta sente...

Ciúmes!


	6. Primeira Tentativa!

**OIIIIIIIIIIII  
>*correndo das pedradas*<br>TT-TT desculpe-me, desculpe-me *se curvando*  
>Eu sei que demorei horrores, mas é muita coisa e falta de inspiração<br>Mas quando ela vem... vem com tudo!  
>bom não vou demorar-me mais aqui!<br>Espero que curtam!  
>obs.:<br>A narrativa diversifica entre os personagens e o narrador.  
>A apresentação dos personagens estão entre '( )'.<br>E a fala inicia-se sempre com ' - '.  
>A história é totalmente de minha autoria sem fins lucrativos, a maioria dos personagens pertence ao grupo CLAMP! Outros que não são do anime foram criados por mim.<br>Enjoy...**

_**  
><strong>_

_**A Todo Custo Ser Beijada!  
><strong>_

_**6º Capítulo: Primeira Tentativa!**_

_**By Sula-sama**_

Ao presenciar os dois homens se fuzilando, Sakura não teve outra escolha a não ser levar o ator consigo ao centro. E de nada Fay ajudou principalmente quando viu os chocolates que o ator lhe dera. Definitivamente Fay era um escandaloso! Aquela cena a assustou por demais nunca esperava que fosse ver seu vizinho irritante tendo a mão 'esmagada' pelo a do ator. Isso na sua terra se chamava ciúmes, mas cada minuto que passava com ele mais sua interrogação crescia. O que se passa na cabeça desse homem? O que ele quer com ela? Ela não engoliu essa de 'interesse'! Então seria amor à primeira vista, o que não existia no mundo de Sakura. Ela se encontrava agora no carro com ele presenciando pela primeira vez a expressão de ódio que o ator fazia.

- Sabe você não precisava ter feito aquilo? Quase quebrou a mão dele! – disse notando ele apertar desnecessariamente o volante do carro.

- Me desculpe senhorita Kinomoto se machuquei seu namorado. – falou cuspinndo a útima palavra. – Eu não tenho culpa se ele é um fraco.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – alterou um pouco a voz – E o que há com você? Você nem me conhece e já esta com esse ciúmizinho! – disse fazendo careta – Eu já disse! Eu não gosto de você então eventualmente não quero nada com você!

- Ciúmizinho? Isso é o que você pensa. Eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém! – disse indignado olhando para ela.

- Então por que não me deixa em paz?

- Não pense que vai se livrar de me assim tão fácil mocinha! – disse sorrindo malicioso para ela. Fazendo-a bufar e virar o rosto em direção a janela. – Ah não faça essa cara eu sei que você gosta de mim também! – foi à vez dela olhar indignada para ele.

- Mas é muito convencido mesmo! Não sei dá onde a Tomoyo tirou essa idéia de lhe convidar, mas não tem problema ela irá me pagar muito caro por isso.

Agora Sakura estava mais confusa do que nunca. O que ele pretende? Com certeza não deve ser nada verdadeiro, tipo uma noite e no outro dia 'todas caem no meu charme, adeus!' ah não, com ela não! Ele poderia ser o último homem na terra que mesmo assim ela não aceitaria. Mas o que fermenta sua interrogação é o fato de ser ela. Ela não se considerava nada especial, principalmente a ponto – como já dissera – de chamar a atenção de um ator famoso.

Sakura não era rica, não era famosa, nem na época do colegial ela era popular. Claro que naquela época era ela uma menina alegre e simpática, reconhece que é bonita, mas não chamava atenção por onde passava. Então por que esse súbito interesse? Se ela nunca tivesse participado daquele programa eles nunca teriam se conhecido. Fato que não poderá ser mudado e que a morena desejasse ardentemente! Ela olhou o ator pelo canto do olho e apreciou os traços fortes do seu rosto, sim! Seria uma tola se não admitisse que aquele homem ao seu lado tirava o fôlego de qualquer mulher que o olhasse. Viu-o sorrir sorrateiramente e aborreceu-se por ficar imaginando o que ele estaria pensando.

Shaoran sorriu ao notar a confusão na cabeça da onça branca, sabia que as engrenagens de sua mente estavam trabalhando à mil. Ele não era nenhum idiota para não saber que sua confusão se dar pelo fato dele ter escolhido ela entre tantas. A verdade é que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar corretamente o motivo, talvez pelo seu orgulho que fora ferido pela arrogância dela. E de uma forma ou de outra ele esta tentando se vingar. Mas será mesmo? Sim! É verdade! Essa mulher lhe envergonhou em rede nacional ele não descansaria até vê-la implorando por seu amor.

Mesmo com esse discurso interno, o jovem ator sabia que a enfermeira tinha mexido com seus sentidos, mas que nunca admitiria. Apesar dela não notar ela era linda! De uma beleza incomum, com traços delicados e com um corpo excepcionalmente desejável. Apesar da casca dura envolta de seu coração seus movimentos de longe eram bruscos. Eram suaves como uma brisa leve ao amanhecer. Então surgiu a pergunta: por que ela era tão dura? Por que ela não deixava nenhum homem pisar fundo em seu campo? Às vezes que se encontraram ela sempre falou sobre caráter, dignidade e humildade será que algum malandro enganou ela em seu passado?

Ao pensar nisso o ator sentiu subitamente uma onda de fúria correr pelo seu corpo. Não podia imaginar que algum homem tivesse passado na vida de 'sua' onça e a mal-tratado de tal forma que deixou seu coração amargurado. Shaoran freou bruscamente o carro na entrada do centro ao notar o que acabara de pensar. 'Sua'? Como assim 'sua'? Seu coração batia descompensado em seu peito notando preliminarmente o que sua cabeça queria negar. Sakura estava com uma expressão assustada em seu rosto, ela não esperava uma parada brusca como a qual havia presenciado. O que ele estaria pensando?

- Sabe o desfibrilador daqui é para ser usado em caso de emergência nas crianças não nas enfermeiras! – disse aborrecida para ele.

- Desculpe se lhe assustei. Não era essa a minha intenção. – falou sincero derrubando as barreiras dela.

- Ok! É melhor entrarmos... – disse em um fio de voz. O susto que ela levou quando chegou não foi nada comparado a esse.

Apesar de ter sugerido que entrassem nenhum dos dois fez sequer menção de sair do carro. Sem perceberem ambas as respirações estavam descompensadas, da jovem enfermeira pelo os dois sustos que tomara e do moreno pelo caminho involuntário dos seus pensamentos. O jovem ator então percebeu a fraqueza da onça, a gentileza e a espontaneidade. Às vezes que fez uso dessas qualidades ele conseguiu desconcertá-la e atrapalhar seu raciocínio aguçado. Poderia sim usar isso a seu favor.

Apesar de esse pensamento ousado ter cruzado sua mente ele deu conta que suas mãos pela primeira vez em tanto tempo estavam trêmulas ao retirar as chaves da ignição. Mas o que é isso? Pensou com indignação. Palpitação, gentileza espontânea e tremor nas mãos? Por acaso eu tenho 15 anos de idade e estou no meu primeiro encontro? Isso é um absurdo. Não tinha o porquê de ele ficar nervoso, afinal era preparado para lidar com quase todo tipo de situação. Talvez se desse conta que era a primeira vez a se vingar de uma mulher de uma forma totalmente nova poderia entender seu nervosismo.

Vendo que passaram muito tempo dentro do carro sem trocarem nenhuma palavra a mais os dois saíram do veículo ao mesmo tempo. Andaram lado a lado até o portão quando Shaoran sente seu celular vibrando o tirando em seguida. Se o rapaz já estava nervoso pela situação agora definitivamente não sabia onde se esconder. Se a enfermeira realmente não desse a mínima para ele, o ator não teria com o que se preocupar. O problema era que assim que ele tirou o celular do bolso e constatou o nome da detetive Midoriko no visor do aparelho notou que a enfermeira olhara também para o mesmo lugar curiosa. E viu-a franzir o cenho. O que faria? Com certeza não atenderia! Mas se desligasse o que ela pensaria dele?

Os dois nem perceberam que haviam parado. Sim! Ela tinha parado junto a ele. O jovem ator parou em confusão de como se livrar daquele problema e a enfermeira parou sem perceber curiosa para ver o que ele faria. Em uma simples fração de segundos ele aperta o botão vermelho do aparelho e ela se da conta da vergonha que se permitiu passar. O que eu estou pensando? Por acaso eu sou alguma esposa ciumenta que no primeiro toque do celular do marido quase quebra o pescoço para ver quem era? Pensou irritada. Ela abriu o portão com força desnecessária que lá do escritório Tomoyo escutou. A loira suspirou e pensou 'Sakura chegou!' apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro em seguida. Ouviu passos furiosos sobre o corredor e uma discussão que foi ficando mais clara ao decorre que se aproximava de onde ela estava.

- Você por um acaso é louco? – Sakura abre a porta de vez assustando a loira sem perceber.

- Louco? Por quê? Não precisa se preocupar é normal sentir ciúmes principalmente de alguém com eu! – sorriu sínico – Mas não se preocupe você é única.

- O QUE? Repita, pois acho que não escutei direito! – esbravejou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- C-I-Ú-M-E-S! – falou pausadamente se abaixando para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ela.

- IDIOTA! – gritou.

- SAKURA! – Repreendeu a loira que estava de pé pelo susto e inconscientemente em uma posição que esta pronta para apartar qualquer brigar que poderia surgir – Que educação é essa? – continuou.

- Mas Tomoyo...

- Mas nada! Esses não são modos de tratar nosso convidado! – disse se sentando.

- Mas Tomoyo o 'nosso' convidado invadiu minha casa e esta me perturbando desde a quarta-feira! – disse fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

- Humm... – murmurou com um sorriso malicioso – Quarta-feira né?

- TOMOYO! – foi à vez de a morena repreender a outra só que toda vermelha.

O ator riu com gosto diante daquela cena. Mas seu riso congelou em seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão assustadora que graças a uma força maior as mulheres à frente não perceberam por estarem ocupadas discutindo e alfinetando-se. Shaoran percebera o que foi fazer naquele lugar. Para ser um patrocinador do centro o ator precisava comunicar o empresário e ai se encontrava o problema. Não poderia contatar Eriol sem dizer o motivo de estar naquele fim de mundo. Claro que nem precisaria dizer, pois o empresário era de longe estúpido para não perceber o que acontecia com ele. E só precisaria somar dois mais dois para ligar os sumiços com sua atual localização e _voilá _ele descobriria todo seu plano.

Eriol sempre fora assim como um irmão mais velho ou um gêmeo do mal como queiram o classificar. Em frações de segundos e com pouca informação conseguia decifrar até os mais profundos e obscuros pensamentos de algumas pessoas e principalmente de Shoaran. Ele dizia que o ator era muito previsível e fácil de decifrar, mas o jovem sempre achou que Eriol fazia parte de alguma seita do mal ou quem sabe foi algum cigano em uma vida passada. Ele sabia que assim que o empresário tivesse nota do que ele esta fazendo nunca mais o deixaria em paz. Tanto nos sermões quanto nas piadinhas, Shoaran odeia essas duas coisas. Claro que o amigo não faz por mal, mas ele não nasceu para ser corrigido pelos outros.

Ele suspirou desfazendo aquela expressão fantasmagórica de sua face e se aproximou das duas mulheres interrompendo assim a discussão. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sentia que estando ali com aquele propósito de 'ajudar' o centro estaria mais perto de conquistar seu beijo. Ele olhou demoradamente e significantemente para a onça branca causando um desconforto visível nela se convencendo que todo aquele esforço valia à pena, então desceu sua visão para os lábios rosados e aparentemente sedosos e úmidos e sua boca encheu d'água. É... Valia à pena!

Ok! Está calor aqui ou só é impressão minha? Pensara Tomoyo abandando-se ao olhar a 'secada' que o ator dera na amiga. Ela só pode ser demente para não perceber que o ator está louco por ela, mas que baixinha de sorte. Apesar de saber que ele estará perdendo o seu valioso tempo, sem que os dois da frente percebessem a loira suspirou em resignação. Como a amiga era tola! Deixar que o passado atrapalhasse seu presente maravilhoso, tentara inúmeras vezes colocar juízo naquela cabeça de 'miolo mole' desde que se conheceram na faculdade, mas nada que falasse era aproveitado. E isso só aumentara seu estresse. A loira pegou um cigarro suspirando outra vez o acendendo em seguida. Gostava muito de Sakura e queria acima de tudo o seu bem e não ia negar que mesmo com idades equivalentes às vezes elas invertiam no papel de mãe suprindo a falta da maternidade em ambas as vidas.

- Tomoyo! – a loira se assustou derrubando dos lábios o cigarro ao ouvir a amiga repreende-la. – Novamente não! Ou você acha que eu não notei o odor infectante ao entrar?

- Ok! Ok! Estou apagando! – disse resoluta pegando o cigarro caído e apagando no cinzeiro.

- Eu não sabia que uma mulher tão linda poderia ser adepta a algo tão errôneo! – Shoaran falou sensualmente estendendo a mão a Tomoyo que enrubesceu com a frase e retribuiu o gesto – Creio que seja a primeira vez que nos vemos Senhorita Daidouji! – sorriu.

- Finalmente! Concordamos em algo! – a morena falou colocando as mãos para os céus dramaticamente – Apesar de ter achado um guichê forçado, mas com o mesmo fim!

- Ora Sakura não seja tão seca! Eu achei adorável. Acho até que tentarei parar de fumar se caso receber mais elogios equivalentes a esse. Afinal não é todo dia que sou elogiada por um super astro dos cinemas. – sorriu abertamente para o jovem notando a cara emburrada da amiga – É um prazer vê e conhecê-lo pessoalmente Senhor Lee. Admito que acompanho e prestigio o seu trabalho.

- Ah muito obrigado. Que bom que ao menos alguém me valoriza aqui. – disse alfinetando a morena enquanto Tomoyo ria.

- Grande coisa! – a morena soltou deixando-se cair pesadamente na poltrona da direita – A Tomoyo gosta de qualquer coisa que envolva dinheiro e homem bonito!

-Sakura! – esbravejou vermelha.

- Ah então admite que sou bonito? – ele falou fazendo a onça branca ficar vermelha dessa vez.

- Não! – defendeu-se virando o rosto – Só estou me vingando dela por ter o convidado para vir!

- Está certo já que você diz! – disse sinicamente sentando na poltrona da esquerda.

- Podemos começar o que viemos fazer aqui? – disse uma Tomoyo se abanando recebendo uma confirmação dos dois. Nossa! Como a amiga era impossível! E além do mais se espantou com o comportamento do ator. Parecem gato e rato, esses dois vão dar o que falar. – Bom Senhor Lee, o centro é uma unidade filantrópica e que nesse exato momento esta passando por uma certa dificuldade para o seu correto funcionamento. – foi direto ao ponto – O senhor pode não saber, mas o tratamento quimioterápico normalmente é muito caro e infelizmente houve um aumento nesse tipo de medicação. Vamos fazer uma comparação: o custo desse pequeno centro aqui equivale ao um custo de um hospital de médio porte, ou seja, é muito para ser uma unidade filantrópica.

- Por isso estão passando por essa dificuldade? – perguntou analisando cada palavra que ela dizia.

- Sim! – respondeu Sakura sem encará-lo – Até a semana passada sobrevivíamos aceitavelmente, pois não tínhamos o aumento e contávamos com um desconto de 35% da empresa fornecedora. Mas tivemos a infelicidade de perder justamente o membro da empresa de sócios que nos proporcionava esse auxílio logo quando houve esse maldito aumento. – disse com raiva se levantando e indo até a janela.

Shaoran a seguiu com os olhos e viu o seu pequeno corpo estremecendo de raiva, não era nenhum louco para não perceber o quão importante significava aquele centro para a onça branca. Então é assim que é se importar com algo acima de qualquer coisa? O jovem se perguntava. Ele mesmo estava sentindo algo morno em seu peito. Um agoniazinha incomoda misturado com ansiedade na espera que no fim tudo dê certo. O ator sentia pela primeira vez a preocupação em algo que não seja em sua carreira ou em seu rosto. Algo desconhecido, mas que em nenhum momento deixava de ter sua imensa importância. Aquela famosa vertigem de iluminação o atingiu, mas não deixara transparecer.

- Então mesmo com o prêmio que Sakura ganhou no programa... – a loira continuou cautelosamente, pois assistira ao programa e vira o que a amiga fizera com ele o envergonhara em rede nacional, mas notou que ele nem se quer demonstrou importância ao tal fato e continuou sem hesitação – Ele praticamente não servirá para ajudar a nos manter talvez servisse para um mês, mas e os outros?

- E então o que farão? – Shoaran perguntou um pouco angustiado e apressado.

- Bom... – assustou-se um pouco, mas prosseguiu – Sakura teve a maravilhosa idéia de fazermos um evento beneficente com quermesses, brincadeiras para jovens e adultos. Já conseguimos a divulgação gratuita de uma emissora local e junto com os funcionários do centro elaboramos cartazes e também ganhamos a impressão deles em uma gráfica no centro.

- E não querendo ser rude, mas como vocês irão pagar por toda a comida, jogos e toda a decoração? Não me entendam mal, mas é que para darem lucro tem que ter uma estrutura no mínimo aceitável! – justificou se inclinando na poltrona com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo.

- É ai que o dinheiro daquele desastre do programa entra! – Sakura disse virando e o encarando – Claro que não é muito para podermos encomendar alguns brinquedos, mas iremos fazer de tudo para economizar. Por exemplo evitando desperdiçar em coisas desnecessárias.

- A não ser que... – Tomoyo começou com uma cara maliciosa olhando para Shaoran que no mesmo instante encostou o corpo no encosto da poltrona.

- Claro que você esta convidado para ir! – falou rapidamente Sakura para que a amiga não completasse seus pensamentos. Se martirizando em seguida por tê-lo convidado agora teria que aturá-lo lá também, mas se bem que ele é um homem bem ocupado talvez nem aparecesse. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

- Que maravilhoso convite! – ele falou se levantando – Mas é claro que eu vou!

Tomoyo olhou sinicamente para Sakura com cara de 'você se meteu sozinha nessa!' enquanto a outra estava com cara de 'como é que é?'

- E mais... – prosseguiu encarando as duas mulheres – Prometo ajudar financeiramente esse evento se a Senhorita Kinomoto ficar na barraca dos beijos! E olhe que eu pago o pacote completo. – falou malicioso para ela enquanto a mesma ficava vermelha dos pés à cabeça.

- Combinado! – Tomoyo disse rapidamente apertando a mão de Shoaran rindo junto com ele.

- Tomoyo! – repreendeu inutilmente à amiga.

Shoaran agora conhecia todo o centro e a cada criança apresentada era um aperto em seu coração. Tomoyo além de dizer o que era tudo aquilo explicava seu funcionamento e ainda dava o custo, sem falar nas doenças das crianças que ela dava uma verdadeira aula de faculdade. Impressionante! Sakura seguia os dois um pouco atrás com a pior cara emburrada que poderia existir. Não tinha gostado da sugestão daquele imprestável e o pior é que ela não podia negar que seria bom para o centro aquela ajuda que ele daria. Conseguira impedir a tempo Tomoyo antes que ela pedisse um patrocínio por parte do ator. Não que fosse egoísta a ponto de pensar só na raiva dela ao invés de primeiramente do centro, mas estivera pensando muito essa iniciativa deve partir dele e não tem nada haver com o que ele vai pensar delas ser interesseiras... Não de forma alguma!

Shaoran percebera a intercepção da onça branca quando a amiga ia sugerir algo e resolveu participar do pensamento da morena, pois captara o que a outra mulher queria. Teria que agradecer a onça branca depois, pois não saberia o que dizer se Tomoyo pedisse um patrocínio naquela hora. Já sugerir ajudar o evento já é outra coisa e bem mais fácil de se fazer é só tirar o dinheiro de sua conta pessoal ao qual o empresário não tem acesso. Depois daria um jeito de convencer o amigo a patrocinar o centro e quem sabe fazer comerciais beneficentes. Admitia que gostara daquele lugar e tentaria fazer muitas coisas por ali não só pela a jovem morena que trabalhava lá, mas por algo dentro dele que ficara sensibilizado com aquelas crianças.

Involuntariamente levou sua vista até Sakura a observando enquanto ela parara e ficara olhando para um ponto fixo. Não era a primeira vez que a via daquela forma então cutucou Tomoyo que parara de falar e olhou para ele e viu-o apontar para Sakura que estava parada fixando um ponto qualquer na parede.

- Ah isso é normal! – disse em um sussurro – A mente dela funciona diferente da nossa! – riu um pouco.

- Não é a primeira vez que a vejo fazer isso... – ele disse também em um sussurro.

- Bom isso geralmente acontece quando ela esta aflita com alguma coisa. Involuntariamente fragmentos do seu passado volta perturbando ela e fazendo comparação com o presente então ai nesse meio tempo ela devaneia.

- O que aconteceu no passado? É por isso que ela é tão amargurada? – o rapaz olhou para a loira e a viu abrir a boca para responder.

- Espero que não estejam falando de mim! – disse se aproximando.

- Não! Não o que é isso? Nunca falaríamos de você! Dá onde tirou essa idéia absurda? – disse uma Tomoyo nervosa, pois quase revelara o passado que tanto a amiga guardava a sete chaves e seguiu em passos largos o corredor falando coisas sem nexo.

- Sei... – a morena desconfiava que a amiga estivesse mentindo, pois Tomoyo não conseguia mentir naturalmente ela fica muito nervosa e fugia como furacão e ainda por cima sabia que ela correra para o escritório para acender um maldito cigarro. A morena suspirou e olhou para o ator que até então a estava encarando. – E então vai me dizer o que estavam falando de mim?

A enfermeira não sabe explicar como aconteceu, mas quando se deu conta já estava encostada na parede sendo imprensada pelo o ator enquanto o mesmo mantinha um braço de cada lado impossibilitando sua fuga. Sakura sentiu hiper ventilar ao notar aquele belo homem se aproximar gradativamente mais dela mantendo fixa sua visão em seus lábios. Por um momento feminino irracional ela desejou estupidamente que ele encurtasse logo aquela distancia e a beija-se de uma vez acabando com aquele tormento. Ambos sentiram a respiração um do outro e permitiram se por um curto e inesquecível momento se embriagar.

Tomados pela luxúria esqueceram-se de onde estavam e de suas brigas, de suas personalidades conflitantes e principalmente de seus gostos. Apenas o desejo que transpareciam em seus olhos era o que se fazia importante, nada mais. No entanto seus peitos ritmados pelo angustiante dançar de seus corações denunciavam seu nervosismo, tão maduros e tão jovens. Todo o ar pareceu pesar nesse momento surdo se tornou mudo e vice-versa. Olhos entreabertos, rubor sobre as bochechas e bocas ansiosas a poucos centímetros de distância do seu destino... e em um prender de respiração dá a sua primeira tentativa!

E então?  
>Merece comentários?<br>Han? Han? Han?  
>Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!<br>bjusssssssss *fugindo desesperadamente* 


End file.
